I LOVE MY UNCLE
by Hyunhoon Han
Summary: [Chapter Update] Sehun seorang jenderal yang diamanatkan untuk menjaga anak dari kakanya, bagaimana jika sehun si pria dingin,keras menjaga anak polos seperti Luhan? si anak polos yang menggemaskan WARNING : YAOI,PEDOFIL,HUNHAN,CHANBAEK,KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : I LOVE MY UNCLE

CAST : HUNHAN

GENRE : ROMANCE

RATE : M

AUTHOR : HYUNHOONHAN

DESCLAIMER : SEMUA CAST YANG ADA DI CERITA INI MILIK TUHAN YME,SM

KECUALI LUHAN YANG MILIK SEHUN SEORANG *PLAK

SUMMARRY : LUHAN YANG MENCINTAI TAMPAN DAN DINGIN SERTA SOMBONG ITU YANG YANG MEMBUAT LUHAN BERTEKUK LUTUT DI HADAPANNYA

WARNING : YAOI, PE TO THE DO TO THE FIL ALIAS PEDOFIL .NO BASH , TIDAK MEMAKSA UNTUK MEMBACA, TYPO(S) DI MANA MANA

KARENA INI FF YAOI PERTAMA SAYA

…

…

…

Present

Cerita ini berawal ketika luhan kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ya, luhan saat ini akan melanjutkan jenjang SHS nya di Korea, tanah kelahiran ayahnya. Namun orang tuanya tidak bisa kembali ke korea karena ada urusan bisnis yang menahannya sehingga mereka tidak bisa ikut pulang ke Negeri Gingseng itu.

"Aishh.. aku sangat lelah, Kemanakah paman? katanya ia akan menjemputku di bandara." gerutu Luhan kesal.

Namun tanpa disadarinya seseorang berpakaian militer khas seorang Jenderal. telah berdiri dibelakangnya. Lelaki tinggi berkulit pucat itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mata lelaki kecil yang sedang celingak-celinguk didepannya.

"Aku tau ini kau paman .. "ujar Luhan dengan ketusnya.

Selanjutnya seseorang yang berstatus sebagai pamannya itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Sepertinya keponakannya yang menggemaskan itu sudah terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaannya.

"Wah ternyata kau masih mengingatku, apakah kebiasaan paman tampanmu ini tidak bisa terlupakan olehmu _eoh_?"

"Ya.. Oh Sehun. Jangan pernah percaya diri bahwa kau itu tampan, kau itu hanya lelaki yang biasa saja menurutku. Ah, mungkin sedikit beruntung juga, karena kau kaya "

"Apakah princess ku ini sedang mabuk perjalanan, hm? Mengapa ia tidak mengakui bahwa pamannya ini sangat tampan? Aish. Lagi-lagi kau membahas kekayaan. Sayang jika kau iri dengan kakayaan yang paman miliki, paman bersedia kok mewariskan semua kekayaan paman untukmu"

Sehun tergelak ketika melihat rona merah yang menjalari wajah keponakan manisnya itu. _Ck. Ternyata mudah sekali merayu bocah SMA ini._

"Kajja,, aku ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat " ujar Luhan sembari berjalan mendahului Sehun. Mengabaikan rayuan gombal perjaka tua itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan koper mu ini Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah horornya _._ Jangan bilang jika dia yang harus membawanya. Damn! Harus ditaruh dimana muka Sehun yang notabennya adalah seorang jenderal menyeret koper pink yang berstiker hello kitty itu keliling bandara. Astaga! Bocah ini, benar-benar...

Luhan memutar tubuhnya- "Kau harus membawanya karena aku adalah tamu dan juga kau itu pamanku"-kemudian memasang senyum lebar di bibirnya Sehun Ahjussi, bawakan koper Lulu, ne~

Sehun berdecak sambal menyeret koper pink itu malas-malasan. Sial! Deer eyes kebanggan milik keponakannya itu selalu mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

…

…

Sekarang ini mereka telah sampai di manssion milik Oh sehun. Rumah megah bergaya Eropa yang terletak di kawasan districk elit Korea Selatan. "Wah.. aku tidak menyangka jika rumahmu sebesar ini. Sekarang aku percaya jika kau memang benar-benar pengusaha sukses" ujar luhan berdecak kagum.

Sehun pun mengacak surai Luhan gemas "Bagaimana, kau bangga kan pada pamanmu yang tampan ini?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas Jika mencari kekasih carilah yang kaya seperti paman Kata Sehun menasehati Ah, atau barangkali kau mau menikah dengan paman? Paman akan menjanjikan bongkahan berlian untukmu nanti goda Sehun dengan wajah sombongnya.

"Ya.. aku tidak akan pernah sudi menikah dengan mu! Kau itu sudah jelek, narsis, sombong pula. Mana mau aku denganmu huh!? Meskipun kau janjikan istana Pangeran William sekalipun aku tak tertarik..Bloo " ujar Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah .. silahkan masuk Princess... Ujar Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang. Lebih baik dia mengalah dengan bocah labil ini dari pada terus beradu mulut, membuat mulutnya lelah saja.

"Aku bukan princess, aku prince karna aku ini seorang _namja_ , dan jika kau memanggilku princess lagi, kau pasti tau akibatnya" Sungut Luhan.

"Apakah kau berani dengan ku? " tanya sehun sambil menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap tajam Luhan.

Lelaki bermata rusa itu memilin-milin ujung hodie yang dipakainya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku...tidak berani dengan mu paman.." ujar nya kemudian berlari kecil kedalam rumah mendahului Sehun.

"Kkkkkk... tingkahnya membuatku gemas " ujar sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

…

…

…

Malam pun telah tiba ini. Sehun melangkah tergesa menuju kamar keponakannya. Sejak sore tadi Luhan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Sesaat setelah memekik heboh karena mendapat kamar besar dan perabotan yang lengkap Luhan jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Lu turunlah, saatnya makan malam" Ujar sehun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

"Kau duluan saja paman, nanti aku akan menyusulmu "Luhan memekik dari bilik kamar mandinya. Lelaki bermata rusa itu baru saja memasuki kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya membersihkan diri.

Baiklah. Paman menunggumu di bawah Sehunpun berlalu dari kamar Luhan menuju ruang makan.

Beberapa menit Sehun menunggu. Akhirnya remaja cantik nya pun datang. Luhan menuruni anak tangga sambil bersiul riang.

 _Glup_

Sehun menelan ludahnya lamat ketika melihat penampilan luhan saat ini. Demi Tuhan! Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu tengah memakai kemeja putih transparan dengan ukuran yang melebihi tubuhnya dipadukan dengan hottpants diatas paha. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah terpampang begitu jelas. Sehun sempat menahan nafasnya sejenak ketika melihat kaki jenjang Luhan yang mulus tanpa noda. Seketika pemikiran liarpun berlomba memenuhi otaknya. Sehun sepertinya harus mengusir pemikiran liar itu segera, jika tidak mungkin dia akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada keponakannya itu saat ini juga.

"Hey, paman maaf jika kau menunggu terlalu lama " ujar luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Ah.. n..ne..tidak apa apa " ujar sehun tergagap. Entah mengapa Sehun menjadi gugup tiba-tiba.

"Paman. Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? " Tanya Luhan menyelidik. Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Sial! Sepertinya Sehun tertangkap basah ketika memperhatikan Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil memasang senyum kakunya "Ani. Hanya saja sepertinya kau salah memilih ukuran baju. Err, bajumu kebesaran haha".

Siapa yang salah memilih ukuran baju, haish! Ini fashion yang lagi marak di Amerika, asal paman tua tau Luhan mencebik kesal. Sepertinya pamannya itu terlalu tua, hingga tidak mengetahui gaya berpakaian anak muda jaman sekarang.

Sehun melengos. Sialan bocah ini berani sekali mengatainya tua! Aish, jika saja bukan karena kepergok, Sehun tidak mungkin mengucapkan kalimat itu sebagai alasan. Cih, pakaian seperti itu juga Sehun sering melihatnya dimajalah bahkan ada yang lebih seksi lagi dari kemeja tipis itu, huh.

Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makananmu

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan malamnya

"Oh ya lu, apakah pada saat di New york, kau berpakaian seperti ini" Tanya Sehun di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

Luhan sedikit berjengit. Menatap jijik makanan yang tersembur dari mulut Sehun. _Dasar! Orang kaya tidak punya sopan santun. Bisa-bisa nya dia berbicara sambil mengunyah makanan_ "Haish.. telanlah makananmu terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya! Luhan memekik jengkel jika di rumah aku selalu berpakaian seperti ini, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniya, paman hanya bertanya .. "jawab Sehun setelah menelan bulat-bulat makannya.

Sedangakan luhan hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah sehun ,ternyata rencana nya berhasil

 _Flashback_

 _Tok tok tok.. terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar_

 _"Lu turunlah , saatnya makan malam" ujar sehun di luar pintu kamarnya_

 _"Kau duluan saja paman, nantu aku akan menyusulmu ," jawab luhan_

 _Setelah_ _Luhan menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan S_ _ehun_ _yang sudah_ _kembali ke ruang makan , luhan bingung_ _ia_ _harus_ _memakai baju apa_ _._

 _"Oh tidak.. aku harus memakai baju apa? sebaiknya aku memakai baju seperti biasa saja "_

 _Tak lama_ _kemudian sebuah_ _ide_ _jahil_ _pun muncul di otak_ _jenius_ _xi luhan_ _._

 _"Bukankah aku membawa kemeje appa? Ah.. aku akan memakai nya ,_ _sesekali mengerjai perjaka lapuk itu tak apa kan_ _, hahaha" ujar luhan_ _tertawa nista._

 _Flashback end_

"Baiklah ini sudah larut malam , kau harus tidur. Besok pagi paman akan mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu " ujar sehun

Saat ia akan meninggalkan ruang makan, namun tiba-tiba saja Luhan menahan pergelangan tangannya

 _Sret.._

"Tunggu paman, Apakah aku akan tidur sendiri?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan keponakannya ini, ia pun mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Luhan yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi makan

"Ne , kau akan tidur sendiri. _Wae?_ " Ujar Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hm.. biasanya eomma akan mencium keningku sebelum aku tidur, karena aku sering mengalami mimpi buruk, jadi maukah paman menciumku? Pinta Luhan sambil memasang Deer eyesnya.

Oh tidak, Deer eyes itu lagi! Sialan! Sehun bisa mati kutu, jika keponakannya yang cantik itu terus memasang wajah memelasnya seperti itu. Astaga! Jangan sampai Sehun kelepasan.

"baiklah... Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah keponaknnya

Dan _**chu**_

Bibirnya mendarat di kening pria bermata rusa itu.

Wajah Luhan tiba-tiba merona. Oh rasanya amat menyenangkan, seperti ada kupu kupu yang berterbangan di perut Luhan. Menggelitik dan melilit-lilitnya hingga membuat jantung berdebar tak karuan.

Sehun yang awalnya hanya mencium kening keponakannya itu mulai tergoda dengan bibir manis itu, dan sehun pun menyatukan kedua belah bibir tersebut .Ia semakin memperdalam ciuman nya, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan begitu ganas. Tentu luhan kalah oleh ciuman pamanya. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Akh..."

Dan kesempatan itu pun di ambil oleh Sehun untuk melesakkan lidahnya semakin dalam menuju rongga mulut Luhan, mengabsennya satu persatu menggunakan lidahnya yang panas. Lama mereka berciuman sehingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Sehun tengah terduduk dengan Luhan yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Cpk..cpkk.."

Luhan mendesah ditengah pagutannya. Wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang tersengal. Sepertinya pria bermata rusa itu sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

Luhan pun mencengkram bahu pamanya kuat-kuat, Sehun yang menyadari luhan yang kehabisan nafas, pun sepertinya tidak relanya jika harus melepas pagutan mereka. Namun Luhan mendorongnya begitu keras hingga membuat kedua bibir yang menyatu itupun terlepas.

"Cpkk..cpkk..hah..hah Luhan pun mengirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin ketika pagutannya terlepas.

Sehun mengusap lelehan salifa yang tertinggal diujung bibirnya dengan sensual. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada bibir ranum Luhan yang bengkak, rasanya Sehun ingin sekali memakan bibir manis itu kembali.

Tak ingin dipandangi secara lapar oleh pamannya terlalu lama, Luhan pun segera bangun dari pangkuan Sehun.

 _ **Chu**_

"Jaljayo paman... " ujar luhan sambil mengecup pipi kanan Sehun kemudian menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya

Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah mencium keponakannya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Entah setan dari mana yang telah merasukinya, yang jelas Sehun sangat bersyukur karena bisa mencicipi bibir keponakannya yang semanis buah anggur itu.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or End?


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous chapter 1_

"Cpkk..cpkk..hah..hah Luhan pun mengirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin ketika pagutannya terlepas.

Sehun mengusap lelehan salifa yang tertinggal diujung bibirnya dengan sensual. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada bibir ranum Luhan yang bengkak, rasanya Sehun ingin sekali memakan bibir manis itu kembali.

Tak ingin dipandangi secara lapar oleh pamannya terlalu lama, Luhan pun segera bangun dari pangkuan Sehun.

 _ **Chu**_

"Jaljayo paman... " ujar luhan sambil mengecup pipi kanan Sehun kemudian menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya

Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah mencium keponakannya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Entah setan dari mana yang telah merasukinya, yang jelas Sehun sangat bersyukur karena bisa mencicipi bibir keponakannya yang semanis buah anggur itu.

* * *

Tittle : I Love My Uncle

Chapter 2

…

…

…

HyunhoonHan present

...

..

.

Pagipun menjelang, terlihat seorang namja yang sudah tampak rapi karena akan memasuki sekolah barunya, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi luhan. Ia sudah menuruni tangga dan hendak sarapan, namun ia bingung kemanakah pamannya? luhan berfikir jika pamannya Belum Terbangun dari tidurnya karena kelelahan. Sebelum ia mulai membangunkan pamannya ia pun membuat sarapan terlebih membuat sarapan untuk dia dan pamannya, ia pun pergi menuju kamar pamannya.

kriet..

Pintu itu pun terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok laki laki yang tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya

"Paman, _kkaeuch'ida_ , Sekarang kau harus mengantarku .. " ujar luhan sembari menggoyangkan tubuh sehun. Namun tidak ada satu pun pergerakkan dari sang pamannya tersebut.

"Paman ayolah , aku sudah hampir terlambat"

Namun tetap saja tidak ada respon dari pamannya itu.

Habis sudah kesabaran Xi Luhan. Ia pun menaiki ranjang pamannya.

"Paman ! Ayolah.. aku sudah terlambat " ujar luhan sembari berloncat loncat di kasur pamannya. Namun masih tetap tidak ada pergerakkan dari pamannya. Sebenarnya Sehun telah bangun sedari tadi, namun ia ingin mengerjai keponakannya itu.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari pamannya, luhan mendudukan bokongnya tepat di Selangkangan Pamannya.

Oh tidak, Luhan terlalu polos sehingga tidak menyadari jika setiap pria jantan di dunia ini pasti akan ereksi di pagi hari termasuk pamannya yang seorang laki laki. Sedangkan sehun, ia hanya menahan desahannya karena saat ini luhan tengah mengesek gesekan bokongnya dengan juniornya yang tengah ereksi.

"Wah paman, ternyata kau tampan juga jika kau sedang tertidur.. Aigoo.. Lulu sangat terpesona " ujar luhan seraya memandangi lekuk wajah pamannya itu.

" _Ck.. lulu ? Aigoo, keponakanku sangat menggemaskan "_ Ujar sehun dalam hatinya, ia sudah tak tahan lagi ingin melihat wajah keponakannya itu. Namun pada saat ia membuka matanya, Ternyata wajah keponakannya itu berjarak sangat dekat sampai sampai deru nafas keponakannya itu terasa.

" _Good morning_ Deer... " Suara serak khas Orang yang bangun pagi terdengar amat seksi di telinga Luhan, belum lagi suara Berat pamannya yang menambah kesan seksi.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari pamanmu ini? Kau sangat berat, atau jangan jangan kau ingin _morning kiss?_ '". Ujar sehun

luhanpun menyingkirkan badannya dari pamannya ia mengerjapkan matanya. Ditambah lagi bibir ranumnya yang tengah mengerucut.

"Apa itu _morning kiss_ paman? Lulu tidak mengerti " tanya luhan dengan polosnya

"Aigoo, Kau tidak tahu _morning kiss?_ ". Namun tiba tiba saja sehun mengecup bibir Ranum keponakannya itu

Chu...

Hanya mengecup, tidak mencium

"Itulah yang dinamakan _morning kiss,_ tetapi _morning kiss_ kedua belah bibir pasangan akan saling melumat "ujar sehun. Ia memaklumi keponakannya itu, karena selama di Amerika pergaulan luhan sangat di awasi oleh kedua orang tuanya sehingga luhan tidak pernah mengetahui istilah istilah intim seperti itu terlebih lagi istilah istilah tentang Hubungan _sex_

…

…

Saat ini Mereka Tengah berada di dalam Mobil. Sehun mengantarkan keponakannya itu ke sekolah barunya.

"Baiklah lu, sekarang cepatlah turun, Dan selamat datang di sekolah barumu itu" ujar sehun

"Tapi paman bagaimana jika ada yang tidak menyukaiku? Pasti aku akan di bully?" Ujar luhan dengan ketakutannya yang amat menggemaskan di mata Oh sehun

"tidak akan, jika ada yang berani membully atau bahkan mengganggu princessku. paman tidak segan segan untuk menghabisinya kau tahu kan paman adalah seorang jenderal paling kuat di tanah korea ini ? " sombong sehun.

"Jika itu seorang perempuan apakah akan menghabisinya juga? " tanya luhan dengan polosnya

"Jika itu seorang perempuan? Hmm...aku akan... " Sehun pun mendekatkan Kepalanya Ke arah Luhan ,

"Menjadikannya istriku..."

Lalu luhan pun langsung memeluk pamannya itu sembari berkata

"Paman hanya milikku, Awas saja jika paman berani mejadikan perempuan lain sebagai istrimu,Jika itu terjadi kau pasti akan tau akibatnya dan aku akan mengadukanmu pada _Appa_ ". Ancam luhan dengan gaya polosnya yang imut

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Keponakannya itu.

"Kau berani pada paman mu ini?,dan paman tidak takut dengan _Appa_ Mu itu "

"ya paman.. aku berani saja jika menyangkut wanita lain " jawab luhan dengan lantangnya

"Baiklah , sekarang kau harus masuk karena bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi,"

"Baiklah..."

Chu

Luhan mencium pipi sehun

"Hati hatilah di jalan " ujar luhan sembari keluar dari mobil

"Baiklah lu, selamat bersenang senang di sekolah barumu ini "

Dan brmmm...

Mobil sehun pun melaju menuju Tempat pangkalan Militer.

"Aish.. kau tidak boleh takut Xi luhan, " ucap luhan pada dirinya sendiri

Dan ia pun memasuki gedung Sekolahnya.

…

…

Di dalam kelas

"Baiklah anak anak, sekarang kita kedatangan Murid baru yang datang dari Amerika, silahkan perkenalkan Dirimu " ujar Park songsaengnim

"Annyeong Haseyeo, Choneun Xi Luhan Imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku lulu, Lulu senang sekali bersekolah di tempat ini, karna lulu bisa berteman dengan kalian " ujar luhan dengan polosnya. Sedangkan orang orang yang berada di kelasnya itu teriak gemas melihat tingkah seorang Xi luhan

"Baiklah luhan kau dapat duduk di samping baekhyun "Ujar Jung Songsaengnim

Dan luhan pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju bangku yang berada di samping seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun

"Apakah kau baekhyun? " tanya luhan sembari mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan

"Ne , aku byun baekhyun , senang berkenalan dengan mu luhan " ujar baekhyun sembari menggenggam tangan luhan

Dan pelajaran pun Di mulai...

…

…

Malam pun tiba, saat ini luhan tengah menonton TV . Ia sudah makan sejak tadi, sekarang ini ia sedang menunggu pamannya yang sedari tadi belum pulang juga.

Tak lama Suara mobil pun terdengar dari luar, itu tandanya sehun telah pulang dari tempat ia mengabdi demi negaranya tersebut.

Saat sehun membuka pintu, ia melihat luhan Tengah berada di ruang TV. Ia merasa luhan tidak menyadari kedatangannya, namun sebaliknya sebenarnya luhan tau jika sehun telah pulang, namun ia urungkan karena ia ingin melihat apa yang akan di lakukan pamannya jika ia tidak menyambut kedatangan pamannya.

Kemudian tiba tiba saja ada dua tangan yg menutup kedua matanya.

"Ya.. lepaskan tanganmu Paman ! "Teriak luhan.

Kebiasaan pamannya adalah menutup matanya jika ia Terlambat dalam hal apapun, termasuk saat ini terlambat Pulang.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas karena ia tahu bahwa keponakannya ini marah karena ia terlambat Pulang.

"Aigoo, Lulu janganlah marah pada paman, lihatlah pamanmu ini yang sudah berumur 30 tahun ini, paman mohon Lulu jangan marah pada paman. " ujar sehun memohon pada keponakannya ini, seumur hidup ia baru pertama kali merengek meminta maaf pada orang, dan orang yang telah membuat sehun seorang jenderal merengek adalah keponakannya sendiri.

Ya, di umur sehun yang sudah 30 tahun ini ia telah menjadi jenderal Angkatan Darat Korea Selatan. Karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk melaksakan wajib militer pada saat lulus SMA, Dan karena ia ingin mengabdi lagi pada negaranya maka ia pun Mengambil sekolah kemiliteran , karena kerja kerasnya itu ia pun dapat meraih posisi jenderal dan menjadi jenderal termuda di korea Selatan.

"Jika kau terlambat lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu lagi ! " ujar luhan

" _Arra_ , paman janji paman tidak akan mengulanginya lagi .. " . Ujar sehun

Mendengar penuturan pamannya itu, luhan pun segera memeluk pamannya itu. Ia sangat bahagia memiliki paman Seperti Oh sehun, paman Terbaiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tentu saja tersayangnya...

..

..

..

..

TBC

 **Author note : Sumpah ini gaje xD, Gua gak tau apa apa tentang kemiliteran *bow* dan maaf juga kalo ada typonya, hehehe dan gua tau gua banyak kekurangan dalam menulis, tapi ya... serah kalian sih! Kalo nyaman ya Terima kasih kalo gak ya... Close tab aja .. kkkkkkkk^^**

 **P.S : jangan panggil gua Thor okok? Panggil aja Hyun,atau gak Kahyun *Kalo kalian di bawah gua***

 _kkaeuch'ida : Bangun_

 **Oke See You In Next Chap^^**

MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

**KLARIFIKASI :**

 **\- disini Luhan aku buat kira kira kelas 3 SMA ya?**

 **\- Umur sehun 30 ketuaan? Wkwkwk masa sih? Gak apa apa ya? Anggep Aja Awet Muda, Aku gak bisa ngerubah lagi Karna itu sudah Skenario , jadi Mian kalo kalian gak suka**

 **-Buat kalian yang bingung Sifat luhan di Chap 1 sama 2 beda, sebenernya di Chap 1 maksud aku itu luhan sering pake pakaian kaya gitu, trus ciumannya kn sehunnya ketagihan makanya langsung meraup raup xD, yaudah deh maklumin aja ya? AUTHOR NEWBIE,Jadi masih Bego buat bikin epep kaya gini :D**

 **-Chapter satu itu aku di bantuin ama ka LIEYA EL *author pemes* trus Chap 2 nya,karena aku ada urusan aku gak bisa update yaudah deh aku minta tolong ke Ka LIEYA *lagi* wkwkwk untuk tolong updetin ini Cerita yang Notabennya jauh dari kata FF ;D, Jadi Nae Joha joha Saranghae Ka LIEYA**

 **-Trus kalo kalian bingung ada typo bilang aja ya ke aku. Jujur Aku ngetiknya Pake HAPE bukan Leptop, Maklum Leptopnya lagi Ngadat trus tak sadarkan diri *plak**

 **\- Yang minta Words nya di panjangin mian chapter 3 nya cuman 1k an lah, soalnya chapter 3 udah aku buat dari sebelum ngepost chapter 2 yang kemaren, hahahaha... sabar , mungkin chapter depan aku panjangin wordsnya.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatiannya~**

 **HEPI RIDING GAYS 3**

 _Previous chapter 2_

Kebiasaan pamannya adalah menutup matanya jika ia Terlambat dalam hal apapun, termasuk saat ini terlambat Pulang.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas karena ia tahu bahwa keponakannya ini marah karena ia terlambat Pulang.

"Aigoo, Lulu janganlah marah pada paman, lihatlah pamanmu ini yang sudah berumur 30 tahun ini, paman mohon Lulu jangan marah pada paman. " ujar sehun memohon pada keponakannya ini, seumur hidup ia baru pertama kali merengek meminta maaf pada orang, dan orang yang telah membuat sehun seorang jenderal merengek adalah keponakannya sendiri.

Ya, di umur sehun yang sudah 30 tahun ini ia telah menjadi jenderal Angkatan Darat Korea Selatan. Karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk melaksakan wajib militer pada saat lulus SMA, Dan karena ia ingin mengabdi lagi pada negaranya maka ia pun Mengambil sekolah kemiliteran , karena kerja kerasnya itu ia pun dapat meraih posisi jenderal dan menjadi jenderal termuda di korea Selatan.

"Jika kau terlambat lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu lagi ! " ujar luhan

"Arraseo, paman janji paman tidak akan mengulanginya lagi .. " . Ujar sehun

Mendengar penuturan pamannya itu, luhan pun segera memeluk pamannya itu. Ia sangat bahagia memiliki paman Seperti Oh sehun, paman Terbaiknya.

.

.

Dan tentu saja tersayangnya...

..

..

..

..

 **Tittle : I LOVE MY UNCLE**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **HyunhoonHan Present**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Arraseo, aku akan pulang tepat waktu! Seharusnya kau paman yang harus pulang tepat pada waktunya " ujar si namja cantik tersebut.

"Ani.. paman pulang terlambat karena ada alasannya " bantah Sehun.

"baiklah, aku tidak mau beradu mulut dengan seorang _Ajjhusi_. " ujar Luhan sembari keluar dari mobil Pamannya. sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Keponakannya itu.

Mau bagaimanapun juga perkataan Sehun tidak akan terbantah oleh siapapun, termasuk Keponakannya itu. Seorang Jenderal adalah Anggota Militer paling tinggi kedudukannya. Dan juga Anggota militer di kenal sebagai seseorang yang keras, sehingga siapapun tidak akan berani melawannya.

..

..

..

Luhan memasuki kelasnya. Menurutnya lebih menyenangkan berada di kelas daripada di _Massion_ Pamannya itu. Entah apa alasannya yang membuat Luhan berfikiran seperti itu.

"Lulu ! " teriak Baekhyun

"Ya Lulu.. apakah Pamanmu seorang anggota militer? Mengapa ia sangat gagah, hidungnya yang mancung,kulitnya yang putih serta bibirnya yang tipis menambah kesan seksi, _aigoo_ mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Pamanmu Lulu"

Ya mungkin Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Paman Luhan, namun Luhan tidak menyukainya. Pamannya hanya milik dia seorang, tidak boleh ada yang memiliki pamannya selain dia, karena Pamannya adalah sesuatu yang berharga dalam kehidupannya.

 _Pletak..._

Luhan memukul kepala Byun Baekhyun

" _ya..._ Dari mana kau tau Pamanku? Aku rasa, aku tidak pernah menceritakan kepadamu? " ujar Luhan

" _Ani.._ tadi saat di gerbang Aku melihat mu di dalam mobil dengan seseorang, dan aku yakin kalo itu adalah Pamanmu, karena kau selalu bilang kalau pamanmu selalu mengantarmu kesekolah" Jelas Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin marah, namun ia urungkan,karena tiba tiba saja Kyungsoo datang.

"Mengapa kalian tidak mengajakku? Apakah tadi obrolan yang sangat menarik?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ne... tadi aku me... _hmptttt"_ Baekhyun ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo namun tiba tiba saja Luhan membekap mulutnya

"Ani... tadi aku hanya menanyakan pelajaran saja .. hehehe " ujar Luhan

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal mekihat kedua temannya itu

"Baiklah,.. aku ingin duduk saja di tempatku! " kesal Kyungsoo

Luhan merasa bersalah melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak pernah suka jika seseorang membicarakan pamannya .

..

..

..

..

 **SEOUL MILITARY**

Tok..tok..tok..

Pintu kerja seorang Oh Sehun Di ketuk oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bawahannya.

"masuk.." ujar Sehun dengan dinginnya.

Mungkin kalian tidak mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah seseorang yang sangat keras kepala , dan berhati dingin. Sehun tidak akan segan segan untuk melumpuhkan musuh musuhnya. Termasuk saat ini

" _Chongbo,Taejang_... pihak _korea utara_ akan mengadakan gencatan senjata pada esok hari. Aksi tersebut di Pimpin oleh Song Jong Ki , jika ini tidak di cegah maka akan terjadi lagi gencatan senjata yang kedua " ujar Letnan Tersebut

 _Brak..._

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, bukankah kita sudah memberikan peringatan kepada _Korea Utara?_ ". Sehun sangat marah saat ini, pasalnya _Korea Utara_ benar benar menghiraukan peringatan yang di berikan olehnya.

"Baiklah, siapkan pasukan dan bawa mereka ke perbatasan untuk berjaga jaga" Sehun dengan kepala dinginnya menyuruh Letnan tersebut untuk menyiapkan Prajurit kemudian dikirim ke perbatasan.

Namun setelah letnan tersebut pergi dari ruangannya, tiba tiba saja handphonenya berdering.

 _Uri Luhannie is calling..._

 _Uri Luhannie is calling..._

"Ne princess mengapa kau menelpon ku? "

 _"Ishh.. kau menyebalkan, sudah berapa kali Lulu bilang kalau jangan pernah panggil Lulu dengan sebutan Princess"_

"Aigoo.. arraseo, paman akan berhenti memanggilmu Princess" kekeh Sehun

"Sekarang Paman ingin bertanya, mengapa kau menelpon Paman? " tanya Sehun

 _"ya OH SEHUN! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau akan menjemputku? "_

 _Damn, S_ ehun Lupa bahwa ia seharusnya menjemput Luhan, namun ia tidak bisa menjemput sekarang karena urusannya belum selesai, ketika ia melihat jam ternyata sudah jam 10 malam, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menjemput Luhan.

"Ehmm... Lu,Mian,... paman tidak bisa menjemputmu, karena Paman ada tugas yang belum terselesaikan , mianhae"

 _"Arraseo, aku mengerti, baiklah aku akan pulang dengan menggunakan Bis saja "_

"LU! Sudah paman peringati kalau kau jangan pernah menaiki Bis! Paman Tidak suka kau berdesakkan dengan orang lain! Apalagi sampai mereka menyentuhmu!" Gertak Sehun

" _Aish.. jika aku tidak boleh menaiki Bis, aku pulang memakai apa? Apakah aku harus jalan sampai rumah?"_

"Tunggulah Lee _Ajhussi ,_ Paman akan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu"

 _"Arra.. aku menunggu Lee ajhussi"_

Dan Telpon itu pun di tutup secara sepihak oleh hanya Menghela nafas, ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Pasti keponakannya itu sedang marah karena ia mengingkari janjinya. Namun sekarang bukan hanya Karena keponakannya yang marah namun ia harus Ekstra penuh menghadapi musuh negaranya tersebut.

"Song Jong ki ... Sudah lama sekali nama itu tak terdengar..."

...

...

..

.

 _"Tunggulah Lee Ajhussi , Paman akan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu"_

"Arra.. aku menunggu Lee ajhussi"

Tut..

Luhan memutuskan telponnya, sungguh sangat menyebalkan jika seseorang mengingkari janjinya .

"Dasar Paman Tua! Aku yakin jika ia lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari pada keponakannya ini "

Sudah 10 menit Luhan menunggu kedatangan Ajudan dari pamannya itu, namun hingga saat ini masih belum ada tanda tanda keberadaannya.

Namun secara tiba tiba ada sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Luhan, jika di lihat lihat lagi ini bukan mobil Sehun, kalau ini bukan mobil Sehun, apa jangan jangan ini adalah mobil penculik? Benar.. ini mobil seorang penculik, Luhan sering melihat di TV, kalau banyak sekali penculik yang mengincar orang orang yang tengah sendirian, dan Luhan Sendirian saja.

Saat akan mengambil acang acang untuk berlari, tiba tiba saja...

"Permisi... apakah kau XI Luhan? " tanya seseorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Ne.. _Choneun_ Xi Luhan, _Waeyo?_ Apakah kau mengenalku? " ujar luhan

"Hmm.. ne, tapi tidak penting dari mana aku mengenalmu, Sekarang aku perlu bantuanmu? "

"Bantuan apa? Aku tidak mengerti! Dan siapa namamu? " gumam luhan

"Oh.. Mian, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. namaku adalah...

"SONG JONG KI ... "

...

...

...

TBC

 **Gua Lagi mabok nih .. wkwkwkwk masa song jong ki di masukin ke Dunia Hunhan xD, apa hubungannya coba *BOW* Niatnya mau Park Bo Gum *okeh ini nambah mabok* tapi Kalo diliat lagi Bo Gum Gak Pantes, yaudah deh masukin Jong Ki aja** **ㅋㅋ** **,dan hayo loh jongki ketemu lulu? Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Anda penasaran? Tunggu aja okok ^^**

 **Changbo = Laporan**

 **Taengjo = Jenderal**

 **Last Mind To Review**

 **HyunhoonHan**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous Chapter 3_

 _"Tunggulah Lee Ajhussi , Paman akan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu"_

"Arra.. aku menunggu Lee ajhussi"

Tut..

Luhan memutuskan telponnya, sungguh sangat menyebalkan jika seseorang mengingkari janjinya .

"Dasar Paman Tua! Aku yakin jika ia lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari pada keponakannya ini "

Sudah 10 menit luhan menunggu kedatangan Ajudan dari pamannya itu, namun hingga saat ini masih belum ada tanda tanda keberadaannya.

Namun secara tiba tiba ada sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Luhan, jika di lihat lihat lagi ini bukan mobil sehun, kalau ini bukan mobil sehun, apa jangan jangan ini adalah mobil penculik? Benar.. ini mobil seorang penculik, Luhan sering melihat di TV, kalau banyak sekali penculik yang mengincar orang orang yang tengah sendirian, dan Luhan Sendirian saja.

Saat akan mengambil acang acang untuk berlari, tiba tiba saja...

"Permisi... apakah kau XI Luhan? " tanya seseorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Ne.. _Choneun_ Xi Luhan, _Waeyo?_ Apakah kau mengenalku? " ujar Luhan

"Hmm..ne, tapi tidak penting dari mana aku mengenalmu, Sekarang aku perlu bantuanmu? "

"Bantuan apa? Aku tidak mengerti! Dan siapa namamu? " gumam Luhan

"Oh.. Mian, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. namaku adalah...

"SONG JOONG KI ... "

..

..

..

..

..

 **TITTLE : I LOVE MY UNCLE**

 **AUTHOR : HYUNHOONHAN**

..

..

..

HyunhoonHan Present

..

..

..

..

"Song Joong Ki... "

"Kau Perlu bantuan apa memangnya ?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm.. bisakah kau menunjukanku Di mana SMA Myeong Soo ? "

"Eh, Itu adalah sekolahku? Kau akan bersekolah di sana? " gumam Luhan dengan polosnya

"Ne.. aku akan bersekolah disana. Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalannya? " tanya Joongki

Setelah Luhan menunjukkan jalan di mana SMA Myeong Soo,Mobil Joong Ki pun pergi dari hadapannya. Kemudian datanglah mobil Lee _Ajhussi_.

"Maaf Tuan Lu saya terlambat menjemput anda, Mobil sempat mogok sehingga saya harus Memperbaikinya terlebih dahulu . " ujar Lee _Ajhussi_

"Tidak apa apa, yang terpenting sekarang aku bisa pulang .. Ayolah aku sudah tak sabar untuk sampai dirumah~"

dan Luhan beserta ajudan dari Pamannya itu pun pulang menuju _Manssion_ Oh Sehun.

..

..

..

..

..

"Aku pulang Paman..."

Akhirnya ia pun sampai di _Manssion_ Pamannya itu, Bagaimana pun juga Luhan Sangat rindu dengan Pamannya, walaupun mereka hanya berpisah sebentar, Luhan sekolah dan sehun yang harus ke tempat militer , entah mengapa Luhan sangat merindukan pamannya. Asal kalian tahu saja sedari kecil Luhan sudah bersama Pamannya, bahkan ketika ia masih bayi pun Appanya berkata bahwa Sehun lah yang menemaninya. Luhan sangat beruntung mempunyai paman seperti Oh Sehun.

"Hmm... bibi, kemana Paman? Apakah ia belum pulang? " tanya Luhan pada Seorang Maid di _manssion_ tersebut

"Belum tuan, Tuan Sehun menyampaikan bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat dan ia berpesan pada Tuan Lu untuk segera Tidur jangan menunggunya"

"Arraseo.."

Dan Luhan pun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Saat di kamar segera Luhan berganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur, ia tidak mandi karena ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mandi.

Ketika ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya itu, sekelebat bayang bayang masa lalu menghampirinya. Bayangan bersama Pamannya pada saat ia masih kecil . Ia ingat sekali kalau ia suka sekali menempel pada Sehun sampai sampai pada saat Sehun ingin ke kamar mandi pun ia mengikutinya.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Luhan kecil adalah Luhan yang licah,banyak omong dalam artian cerewet. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuat siapa saja gemas . Umurnya yang saat ini 8 tahun tetapi cara bicaranya masih saja tetap cadel. tetapi itu tidak jadi masalah karena cadelnya itu didukung oleh wajahnya yang cantik. Saat ini ia tengah bermain di depan rumahnya, Luhan saat ini hanya memakai Kaus Dalam dan Celana Dalam yang bergambar Spiderman , wajar bukan ia masih anak anak ? Namun ketika ia tengah asik bermain, ia melihat Pamannya yang kelihatan bersiap siap untuk pergi .terlihat dari Pamannya yang memegang kunci mobil. Segera Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun._

 _"Paman mau kemana? Lulu ingin ikut Paman.. " teriak Luhan sembari menunjukkan mukanya yang sedih._

 _Sehun yang mendengar suara Keponakannya itu lantas Menengok, dan ia hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang Terengah engah itu. Kemudian Sehun Berjongkok Mensejajarkan dengan Luhan_

 _"Aigoo.. lulu ingin ikut Paman? " tanya Sehun menggoda._

 _Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya_

 _"Kalau begitu, cium Paman "_

 _Chu_

 _Luhan mencium pipi Pamannya. Namun Sehun tidak terima kalau ia di cium di pipi._

 _"Ani.. Paman ingin Lulu mencium di sini .." sambil menunjuk bibirnya itu_

 _Chu_

 _Luhan mencium tepat di bibir Sehun. mungkin menurut kalian tidak wajar hubungan ini, namun Sehun yang pada saat itu berumur 20 tahun tidak bisa menahan untuk mencium Keponakannya itu, entah karena gemas atau ada hal yang lain , namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Yang terpenting ia dan keponakannya selalu bersama._

 _"Aigooo... Lulu sangat imut sekali " ujar Sehun sembari mencubit kedua pipi Luhan_

 _"Paman.. ayolah, Lulu ingin ikut... "_

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus ganti baju mu terlebih dahulu. " ujar Sehun_

 _"Tapi Paman, Tidak apa apa kok, Lulu sudah telbiasa memakai pakaian sepelti ini . "_

 _"Aigoo... Bagaimana jika kalau Ada monster di jalanan yang memakan Lulu , biasanya monster sangat suka memakan anak kecil yang berpakaian seperti ini "_

 _"Jinja? Aigoo.. kalau begitu paman tunggu Lulu ne, Lulu akan ganti pakaian dulu, tunggu disini jangan kemana kemana, awas saja kalau paman meninggalkan Lulu "ancam luhan dengan gaya Gemasnya_

 _"Ne.. paman tunggu di sini, cepat ganti bajumu, paman akan bilang ke ayah mu kalau kita akan pergi bersama. "_

 _"Ne... " teriak Luhan sembari berlarian menuju kamarnya_

 _Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat Keponakannya itu_

 _Flashback off_

Luhan hanya tersenyum mengingat kenangan nya bersama pamannya itu.

Luhan merasa kalau Wajah pamannya itu tidak berubah sama sekali, bahkan diumurnya yang sudah tiga puluh tahun, bukannya semakin tua malah semakin tampan, rambutnya yang hitam legam yang di style ke belakang sehingga menampilkan Jidat Seksi itu yang membuat siapa saja jatuh dalam kharisma nya.

Namun Luhan tidak tahu ini perasaan apa? Ia tidak bisa berkata apa apa, Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Pamannya Sendiri bukan? Namun entah mengapa perasaan itu selalu muncul, perasaan ingin memiliki Pamannya. Dari pada memikirkan itu Sebaiknya ia tidur saja, ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan Itu.

...

...

...

...

...

Pagi yang cerah, matahari tampak mengintip di kamar seorang namja cantik.

Namja itu pun membuka matanya, ia mengucek matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Huhh.. Pagi yang Cerah ... " ujar Luhan

Namun tiba tiba saja ia teringat Pamannya.

"Aigoo... aku belum melihat paman, pasti sekarang ia belum bangun.. "

Dan Luhan pun memutuskan pergi ke kamar Pamannya itu.

..

..

..

Cklek..

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka, Seperti biasa ia Melihat Sehun yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Ia menaiki kasur itu kemudian ia berbaring di samping Sehun, Melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat nyenyak tak tega rasanya untuk membangunkannya saja.

Luhan pun memeluk Sehun.

"Kau sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun tapi kau masih belum mempunyai istri? Menganehkan sekali..ckckckck" ujar Luhan

Sudah 30 menit Luhan memeluk Sehun, namun tiba tiba saja Sehun membuka matanya itu.

Sehun kaget, melihat Luhan yang ada di hadapannya ini di tambah Luhan yang memeluknya secara tiba tiba, namun itu tak berapa lama, hingga akhirnya ia pun membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Kapan kau kesini hmmm? " suara khas orang bangun tidur itu terdengar di telinga Luhan.

"Baru saja... " bohong Luhan , ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mau taruh dimana mukanya ini.

"Apa kau tidak sekolah? " tanya sehun

"Kau terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak menyadari kalau hari ini adalah hari minggu "

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Keponakannya itu.

Luhan pun semakin tenggelam pada dada bidang Sehun, Ia dapat dengan leluasa mencium aroma Manly Dari Pamannya.

"Apakah kau harus pergi ke tempat neraka itu lagi? " tanya Luhan.

Neraka yang dimaksud Luhan adalah Tempat Militer berada di Seoul itu, yang mengharuskan pamannya selalu pulang tengah malam.

" _Wae,_ Apakah kau ingin Paman bersama mu? " goda Sehun

Luhan merona mendengar perkataan Sehun.

" _Ani,_ Aku hanya bertanya "

"Sekarang Paman tidak ke Tempat neraka itu lagi , ckck... sekarang paman ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mu _Otte_? "

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun, sungguh sehun akan menuruti segala permintaan Luhan.

"hmmm.. Paman, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sungai Han? Aku ingin lari pagi Di sekitar Sungai Han? " ujar luhan

" _Arra,_ kita akan Ke sungai Han, tapi Paman Masih ingin Tidur " ujar sehun lembut

"Tidurlah, tampaknya paman lelah, setengah jam lagi aku akan membangunkanmu "

Pada saat Luhan akan Bangun dari Tempat tidur itu, tiba tiba saja Sehun menarik nya kembali, lalu Sehun pun Menindih Luhan sehingga posisi mereka saat ini Sehun berada di atas Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan berada di bawah kukungan Sehun.

"Jangan kemana mana, disini saja, temani Paman,Lu" ujar Sehun Sembari menyembunyikan Wajah nya di Tekuk Luhan.

" _Arra..._ Sekarang Paman tidurlah, Aku tidak akan kemana mana"

Seling waktu Tiga menit, deru nafas teratur Sehun pun terasa di tekuk Luhan.

Entah dorongan dari mana Luhan mulai mengelus Punggung Sehun.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras Paman, dan terima kasih kau selalu berada di sampingku "

Dan entah setan dari mana Luhan mencium Kening Sehun.

...

...

...

...

...

Baekhyun saat ini tengah berada di rumah Majikan Eommanya. Ya, Baekhyun seorang anak dari seorang Pembantu. Pembantu dari keluarga Tuan Baekhyun sudah Bekerja di _massion_ Tuan park selama 18 tahun dan itu membuat Keluarga Tuan park menaruh kepercayaan penuh untuk mengurus segala Kebutuhan di _manssion_ Itu.

"Hey Bodoh!, kemana sepatu ku ? " teriak seseorang yang di sebut Tuan Mudanya itu.

Sebenarnya ia muak dengan Tuan Muda nya itu, Ia adalah seseorang yang tidak punya hati, Seorang Pembully,dan tentu saja Ia sombong.

"Ne.. Tuan Muda, sepatu mu sedang di jemur" ujar Baekhyun pada Tuan mudanya itu

"Dasar pembantu bodoh, bukankah kau tahu itu adalah sepatu yang akan kupakai untuk minggu ini !"

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap mata tajam Tuan mudanya itu, demi apapun itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Ne.. _mianhae_ " Lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau dan ibumu sama sama Tidak berguna! _Shit,_ Kau hanya Sampah, aku bingung mengapa _eomma_ ku menerima Kalian di rumah ini "

Sungguh Baekhyun tidak pernah tahan dengan hinaan tuannya ini, baik dirumah ataupun di sekolah tuan mudanya selalu mengejeknya bahkan dari sedari kecil. Entah Apa salahnya hingga membuat tuannya selalu membencinya.

Namun sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan Ejekannya, tiba tiba saja...

"Hey ! Park chanyeol, Jagalah mulut mu itu, Eomma tidak pernah mengajarkan Mulut pedas itu kepada anak anak eomma! " ujar Nyonya Park

"Mengapa eomma membela anak pembantu itu ? Sebenarnya anakmu itu siapa? Dia atau Aku? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol! jaga mulutmu! , jika Eomma memilih Maka eomma Lebih memilih Baekhyun sebagai Anakku" ujar nyonya Park.

Chanyeol sangat kesal, ia benci jika keadaan seperti ini, keadaan dimana Ia selalu di salahkan dan Baekhyun selalu di bela oleh Eommanya.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membalasmu!" Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Eommanya.

"Apakah kau baik baik saja? Maafkan perkataan anakku Baekhyun, ia selalu saja seperti itu. " ujar Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun pun membalasnya dengan Senyuman manisnya.

"Ne eomma, Aku tidak apa apa " ujar Baekhyun.

Dan nyonya Park pun memeluknya lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau membenciku Park Chanyeol "

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pukul sudah menunjukkan Angka sembilan, dan sudah setengah jam Sehun tertidur di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Paman.. _k'keucida ,_ " gumam Luhan sembari menepuk punggung kokoh itu.

Lalu Sehun pun membuka matanya. Ia terkekeh karena ia masih berada di pelukan Luhan.

Tak sadar ia mengecup Permukaan leher itu. Membuat sang pemilik leher itu kegelian.

"Ya! Geli.. hahahaha " ujar luhan sembari menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari lehernya. Namun karena Sehun yang notabennya Orang yang jahil itu kembali mengecup leher itu lagi.

"Ya! Paman... hahaha, sudahlah.. ahahaha"

"Tidak, Paman tidak akan berhenti, karena Paman adalah seorang Drakula, dan Paman ingin memakan Darah..wrarrr "

Sehun langsung menggigit leher itu, bukan Menggigit seperti biasanya, namun hanya menggigit kecil, tak lupa jilatan serta kecupan ia berikan pada leher itu

"Ya! Hahahahaha.. Paman, tolong hentikan, ini sangat geli ". Mohon luhan

Sehun yang tak tega melihat Luhan yang sepertinya Kegelian itu lantas melepaskan gigitannya.

Tanpa sadar, posisi mereka saat ini membuat mereka lebih dekat. Luhan yang masih berada di bawah kukungan sehun membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Lu, Paman menyayangimu ... "ujar sehun dengan lembutnya.

" _Nado_... aku pun menyayangimu " balas Luhan tak kalah Lembutnya.

Lalu luhan pun menarik tekuk Sehun,membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah sekarang bersiap siaplah, kita akan pergi ke Sungai _Han_ " ujar Sehun sembari melepas pelukannya dengan Luhan.

Dan anggukkan kepala pun menjadi balasan dari perkataan sehun.

Lalu mereka pun bersiap siap untuk berlari pagi, Mungkin itu bukan lari pagi lagi karena waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, namun apapun itu yang terpenting Mereka Berolahraga.

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey, Paman Tunggulah aku, hosh ...hosh"ujar Luhan Terengah engah

"Ck.. mengapa kau sangat lembek?Seharusnya Paman memasukanmu ke Sekolah Militer, Agar kau menjadi _Namja_ yang kuat " balas Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan cemberut mendengar penuturan Sehun. Sehun dengan gampangnya berkata untuk memasukannya ke Sekolah Militer. Apakah Sehun tidak tahu ? Atau berpura pura tidak tahu kalau Keponakannya itu sangat membenci MILITER.

"Ne.. aku adalah _Namja_ lemah, dan Paman adalah _Namja_ Kuat. Dan mengapa pada saat aku Kembali ke _Korea_ Paman tidak memasukan ku ke Sekolah Militer? Aku tahu jika aku merepotkanmu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu! Aku hanya lelah, apakah itu salah? Jika Paman ingin berlari lagi, silahkan saja. Jangan pedulikan aku ! " ujar Luhan sembari membalikkan badannya. Ia jengah dengan Sehun.

Sehun merasa bersalah atas perkataannya itu. Ia sadar bahwa perkataannya itu membuat Luhan Sakit hati.

Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan,namun Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun.

"Astaga Lu.. maafkan paman... Paman bersalah Lu, _Mianhae ne_? " ujar Sehun memohon.

Namun Luhan tidak tidak menyerah, Ia harus mendapat maaf dari Luhan.

pada saat Luhan berjalan tiba tiba saja Ada seseorang yang menabrak nya.

Bruk..

Luhanpun terhempas ke ia Menjadi _namja_ yang lemah?lain halnya dengan Orang itu. Ia tidak terjatuh seperti dirinya.

"Luhan... " ujar Orang tersebut.

Luhan pun mendongakan kepalanya dan ia terkejut melihat siapa orang itu.

"Song joong ki? ".

Joongki pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan. Baru saja ia ingin Meminta maaf kepada Luhan, tiba tiba saja seseorang mengintrupsi mereka Berdua.

"Lu.. tolong maafkan Pam.." Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang disamping Keponakannya itu. Dan joongki pun terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya ini .

"Song joong ki ... " ujar sehun

"Oh Sehun..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **TBC**

Dumdararirariradum *uttaran *

Hayoloh Sehun udah ketemu Joongki ;) , Thanks for Review, Maaf karna aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Panjangkan? Ini 2k loh *bow*

ternyata Siders banyak banget,hikss... tolong hargailah karyaku ini -_-, oh iya kok aku bingung ya word di ff ku suka hilang gitu padahal pas aku liat doc nya gak ada yg ilang ?dari chap 1-3 Wordnya kadang ilang.. Ffn error kali ya? Hmm...

Oh iya ada readers bilang katanya ini bukan ff tapi drabble /? Hmm.. aku gimana ya? Terserah kalian aja mau anggep cerita ini apa.. yang terpenting aku bisa menghibur kalian.

HATERS GO AWAY!

MIND TO REVIEW?

HyunhoonHan

Bogor,03-04-2016

09.46 WIB


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter_

"Hey, Paman Tunggulah aku, hosh ...hosh"ujar Luhan Terengah engah

"Ck.. mengapa kau sangat lembek?Seharusnya Paman memasukanmu ke Sekolah Militer, Agar kau menjadi _Namja_ yang kuat " balas Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan cemberut mendengar penuturan Sehun. Sehun dengan gampangnya berkata untuk memasukannya ke Sekolah Militer. Apakah Sehun tidak tahu ? Atau berpura pura tidak tahu kalau Keponakannya itu sangat membenci MILITER.

"Ne.. aku adalah _Namja_ lemah, dan Paman adalah _Namja_ Kuat. Dan mengapa pada saat aku Kembali ke _Korea_ Paman tidak memasukan ku ke Sekolah Militer? Aku tahu jika aku merepotkanmu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu! Aku hanya lelah, apakah itu salah? Jika Paman ingin berlari lagi, silahkan saja. Jangan pedulikan aku ! " ujar Luhan sembari membalikkan badannya. Ia jengah dengan Sehun.

Sehun merasa bersalah atas perkataannya itu. Ia sadar bahwa perkataannya itu membuat Luhan Sakit hati.

Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan,namun Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun.

"Astaga Lu.. maafkan paman... Paman bersalah Lu, _Mianhae ne_? " ujar Sehun memohon.

Namun Luhan tidak tidak menyerah, Ia harus mendapat maaf dari Luhan.

pada saat Luhan berjalan tiba tiba saja Ada seseorang yang menabrak nya.

Bruk..

Luhanpun terhempas ke ia Menjadi _namja_ yang lemah?lain halnya dengan Orang itu. Ia tidak terjatuh seperti dirinya.

"Luhan... " ujar Orang tersebut.

Luhan pun mendongakan kepalanya dan ia terkejut melihat siapa orang itu.

"Song joong ki? ".

Joongki pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan. Baru saja ia ingin Meminta maaf kepada Luhan, tiba tiba saja seseorang mengintrupsi mereka Berdua.

"Lu.. tolong maafkan Pam.." Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang disamping Keponakannya itu. Dan joongki pun terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya ini .

"Song joong ki ... " ujar sehun

"Oh Sehun..."

 **Hepi riding gays ~ :*:*:*:*:***

TITTLE : I LOVE MY UNCLE

CAST : HUNHAN

AUTHOR : HYUNHOONHAN 현훈한

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Song Joongki..."

"Oh Sehun..."

Lalu tiba tiba saja luhan mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Apakah paman Mengenal dia " ujar luhan sembari menunjuk Joongki.

Namun sebelum menjawab, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan dan pergi dari hadapan orang itu.

Luhan yang bingung melihat Sehun yang tiba tiba saja menariknya terus memberontak.

"Yakk! Paman! Lepaskan! tanganku sakit"

Namun Sehun diam saja. Sebenarnya Sehun amat gelisah, dari mana Luhan tahu Joongki dan Apa maksud joongki memegang tangan Luhan. Sungguh rasanya Sehun ingin menghajar Joongki.

di lain tempat Seorang Namja yang disebut Joongki itu hanya menyeringai.

"Sehun.. ? Luhan.. ckck.. cukup menarik.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menanam di kebun belakang Tuan Park. Baekhyun sangat menyukai kegiatan berkebun. Apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan bunga.

Namun saat Baekhyun tengah menanam, tanpa disadari Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Ck.. seorang Namja menanam bunga?"

Baekhyun yang mengenal suara itu hanya diam tidak membalasnya.

"Hey.. apakah kau bisu ? Ck.. aku muak sekali denganmu". Lalu Chanyeol Mengambil tanah kemudian Ia lemparkan tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol _sshi..._ mengapa kau tega sekali kepadaku? " lirih Baekhyun. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis.

"Karena aku membencimu! Kau selalu merebut kebahagianku! Kau merebut _Eomma_ Ku! Kau merebut keluargaku! "

" _Ani.._ aku tidak pernah merebut kebahagianmu,apalagi merebut keluargamu." Ujar Baekhyun.

Namun tiba tiba saja Chanyeol membanjur Baekhyun dengan air yang berada di sampingnya itu.

Byur...

Baekhyun hanya Memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar liquid bening itu keluar dari mata indah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian pergi dari tempat itu, namun sebelum pergi ia menyempatkan diri untuk menendang tubuh Baekhyun hingga _namja_ itu tersungkur.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, kapan Chanyeol berubah baik kepadanya?

..

..

..

..

..

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berganti pakaian. setelah kejadian tadi ia tidak berminat lagi untuk berkebun lagi.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Taman belakang hanya sekedar duduk sembari menikmati semilir angin.

Chanyeol, _namja_ yang selalu Baekhyun fikirkan. _namja_ yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar. Namun apa jadinya jika _namja_ yang membuat hatinya berdebar itu ternyata membencinya.

Baekhyun selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol. walaupun Chanyeol membencinya,namun Baekhyun selalu menyayanginya. Menyayangi dalam artian mencintainya sebagai _namja_ , bukan sebagai _hyung_ nya.

"Sedari kecil kau selalu membenciku.. kau selalu menganggapku sebagai perusak kebahagianmu. Namun sampai kapan kau membenciku? Atau mungkin seumur hidupmu kau akan selalu membenciku? _Saranghaeyo_ Park Chanyeol ".

...

...

...

...

Saat ini Luhan sudah sampai di _mansion_ Pamannya. Dan sedari tadi juga Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Paman! Lepaskan tanganku! "

Namun Sehun tidak meresponnya. Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan, ia menghempaskan tangan itu. Dan akhirnya genggaman tangan itu pun terlepas.

"Ya! Sudah cukup! Aku sangat muak padamu Paman! " teriak Luhan.

"Luhan! Dengarkan Paman, jauhilah _namja_ Yang tadi kau temui!"

" _Ani.._ Aku tidak akan menjauhi Joongki. Memangnya ia kenapa? Ia tidak berbuat salah padaku! Untuk apa aku menjauhinya! Yang seharusnya aku jauhi adalah kau Paman! Bukankah kau tidak menyukai _namja_ Lemah sepertiku-"

Plak

Hening...

Sehun menampar Luhan, entah setan dari mana hingga sehun berbuat sedemikian rupa.

Luhan terkejut, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Sehun menamparnya.

"Lu... maafkan paman, Paman tadi hanya...

"Aku membencimu!"

dan Luhan pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aishh...

Sehun hanya mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Mengapa menjadi seperti ini. Sekarang Keponakannya marah dan Joongki? Rasanya Sehun ingin sekali Menghajar orang itu, jika saja Luhan tak berada disana mungkin Sehun akan Menghajar habis habisan orang itu.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey.. Albino kau benar akan sekolah militer? "Tanya Seseorang yang disebut sahabat Sehun itu._

 _"Ne.. menurutku Militer sangat menarik dibandingkan dengan Pekerjaan kantoran." Ujar sehun_

 _"Baiklah aku pun akan bersekolah di sekolah militer yang sama denganmu." Ujar joongki_

 _"Hey.. kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. " ujar sehun_

 _"Tidak apa apa, aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat terbaikku? " ujar joongki._

 _Sehun hanya berdecak malas mendengar penuturan Sahabatnya itu._

 _Ya, Sehun dan Joongki adalah sahabat sedari Junior High School. Mereka selalu bersama. Hobby mereka pun sama yaitu Menembak._

 _Sehun adalah anak dari Oh Yunho, pemilik Oh Corp yang mempunyai perusahaan hampir di seluruh Korea selatan. Oh Yunho adalah Orang Terkaya Pertama di Asia, karena perusahaan perusahaan nya yang berjalan baik dan terkendali._

 _Sedangkan Joongki adalah anak dari seorang dari Menteri pertahanan dan keamanan Korea Selatan, Song Hyun Woo. Namun Rakyat Korea Selatan Tidak mengetahui siapa anak dari Song Hyun Woo. Hanya Kerabat terdekatnya saja yang mengetahui Joongki adalah anak dari Song Hyun Woo, termasuk Oh Sehun_

 _Lamanya mereka bersahabat membuat mereka seperti anak bersaudara. Namun setelah kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat persahabatan mereka Terputus..._

 _"Oh Sehun.. Aku akan menjodohkan mu dengan Putriku, Lee Seulgi setelah itu akan ku angkat kau menjadi Seorang jenderal setelah Diriku Pensiun" ujar Jenderal Lee Tae Jong._

 _Tanpa sadar seseorang menguping pembicaraan Mereka. Ia tidak menyangka Sahabatnya akan menusuknya dari belakang. Joongki, ia menyukai Seulgi. Dari Awal ia di pangkalan militer ini, Joongki sudah menyukai Seulgi. Sehun pun mengetahuinya. Namun apa yang di lakukan Sehun padanya? Penghianat. Joongki mengepalkan tangannya. Sudah cukup penghianatan ini. Kemudian ia pun bergegas menuju baraknya._

 _"Tapi Jenderal,Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih~" bohong jika Sehun berkata kalau ia mempunyai kekasih, ia hanya tidak mau melukai perasaan Sahabatnya Joongki._

 _"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berjodoh dengan puteriku. Tapi aku harap kau mau menggantikan ku menjadi Jenderal. karena aku sangat mempercayaimu. Bagaimana?"_

 _"Siap Jenderal " ujar Sehun_

 _Kemudian Jenderal Lee memberi kode Sehun untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Dan sehun pun pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun sebelum pergi ia memberi Hormat kepada Jenderalnya itu._

 _Setelah kejadian di mana Joongki mendengar pembicaraan itu. Ia menjadi sosok yang pemarah. Teman satu baraknya pun bingung dengan perubahan sikap Joongki._

 _"Sial kau Ohsehun! Kau menghianati persahabatan ini ! akan ku balas perbuatanmu ini ." Ujar Joongki sembari membereskan barang barangnya itu. Kemudian ia menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya sebagai Anggota Militer. Ia bergegas untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.._

 _"Joongki..." teriak Sehun_

 _Kemudian Joongki pun berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Saat mengetahui Sehunlah yang memanggilnya entah mengapa Emosi Joongki tiba tiba saja Muncul. Ia menggeram ingin menghajar Wajah itu._

 _"Hey.. hosh..hosh.. mengapa kau mengundurkan diri? Bukankah kau berjanji kita akan Selalu Bersama? " ujar sehun sembari terengah engah._

 _Namun sebelum menjawab itu Bogem mentah pun di terima Oleh Oh sehun_

 _Bugh.._

 _Bugh..._

 _Joongki menghajar wajah itu Habis Habisan. Ia sudah muak dengan wajah itu._

 _Taj terasa Wajah Sehun sekarang sudah penuh luka lebam akibat dari pukulan Joongki._

 _"Cih... " Joongki meludah tepat di depan wajah Sehun._

 _"Aku tak sudi menjadi sahabatmu lagi. Dan sekarang kau adalah Musuhku. Suatu saat nanti Aku akan membalasmu!" Ujar Joongki sembari mencengkram erat kerah baju Sehun._

 _"Hey .. apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..."ujar Sehun_

 _Namun bukan jawaban yang di terima Sehun, melainkan Pukulan Lagi_

 _Bugh.._

 _Kemudian Joongki menghempaskan Sehun dan pergi dari tempat itu._

 _Sejak saat itulah Sehun dan Joongki sudah tidak bersahabat lagi melainkan menjadi Musuh._

 _Setelah Joongki pergi dari Tempat itu, ia sudah bertekad untuk membalaskan demdam pada sehun. Hingga akhirnya keputusan pun di ambil oleh Joongki. Ia akan memasuki Wilayah Korea Utara. Ia akan menjadi Anggota Militer Korea Utara demi Pembalasan Dendamnya itu._

 _Flashback end_

"Hiks... kau jahat Paman! Aku membencimu!" Isak Luhan di dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak menyangka Paman yang ia sayang akan Menamparnya.

Namun tiba tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu.

Tok..tokk..tok..

"Lu.. bisakah kita bicara sebentar? " ujar Sehun.

Namun Luhan tidak menjawabnya. Ia malas untuk sekedar berbicara dengan Pamannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Keponakannya itu, Sehun dengan berani membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan menampilkan Luhan yang sedang terisak di Tempat tidurnya.

Sehunpun mendekatinya dan duduk di tempat tidur itu.

"Lu.. _mianhae..._ "

Namun Luhan tidak menanggapinya.

"Lu.. Tolong lihat paman..."

Dan masih juga Luhan tidak menanggapinya. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya. Mungkin Luhan butuh Waktu untuk memaafkannya.

"Baiklah jika kau masih belum memaafkan Paman, Tapi besok Pagi kita harus berbicara"

Dan Luhan masih tetap tidak menanggapinya.

Kemudian Sehunpun Pergi dari Kamar Keponakannya itu.

...

...

...

...

Pagi yang cerah. Mentari bersinar dengan amat Cerahnya. Namun cerahnya Mentari pagi saat ini tidak ada gunanya Karena pagi hari ini adalah pagi yang paling Menyebalkan untuk Oh Sehun.

Bagaimana tidak? Semalam Sehun sudah berkata kepada Luhan untuk berbicara padanya, namun Ternyata Luhan sudah berangkat sedari tadi. Sehingga saat ini Sehun Sarapan hanya seorang diri.

..

..

..

..

..

Di lain tempat tepatnya di _mansion_ Tuan Park Baekhyun terburu buru karena saat ini ia Terlambat.

" _Eomma_... Aku berangkat !" Teriak Baekhyun di luar _mansion._

Namun tiba tiba saja Nyonya Park mengintrupsi nya.

"Baekhyun, Tolong berikan ini kepada Chanyeol , _Eomma_ Minta tolong padamu?" Ujar nyonya park sembari menyerahkan Kotak bekal

" _Ne Eomma_ "

Dan Baekhyun pun mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolahnya.

Di perjalanan tiba tiba saja Sebuah mobil Sport menyenggol sepedanya dan menyebabkan Baekhyun Terjatuh dari sepedanya.

Bruk..

"Aww.."

Lutut dan sikut Baekhyun terluka, belum lagi pakaian nya kotor serta sepedanya yang Rusak.

Baekhyun ingin memarahi pemilik mobil tersebut sebelum

"cih.. namja Sampah seperti mu pantas sekalu terluka" ujar Chanyeol.

Ternyata pemilik mobil tersebut adalah Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu pun pergi. Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun? Entahlah, tubuhnya terasa ngilu ketika ia melihat Jam, ia terkejut, ia sudah terlambat.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun berjalan tertatih tatih menuju Sekolahnya.

..

..

..

..

..

"Aish.. _ajjhusi_ bukalah gerbang ini, aku mohon " ujar Baekhyun

"Tidak bisa ,kau terlambat Baekhyun"

" _ajjhusi_ bukalah aku mohon .." ujar Baekhyun sembari mengeluarkan Jurus Puppy Eyesnya itu.

Dan akhirnya Gerbangpun di buka. Semua orang akan luluh Dengan tatapan puppy eyes Baekhyun, terkecuali Chanyeol, karena ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan jurus itu padanya.

" _Khamsamida Ajjhusi_ "

Baekhyun pun menuju kelasnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan sahabat sahabatnya.

...

...

...

...

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dan tiba tiba saja Kyungsoo dan Luhan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Baekkie.. " ujar keduanya

Namun Baekhyun hanya meringis.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkejut melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Hey.. ada apa denganmu? _gwaenchanayo_? "Tanya Luhan.

"Ne .. _gwaenchana_.. " jawab Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka ini " saat ini Kyungsoo Bertanya

"Hm.. aku terjatuh dari sepeda" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab ini semua karena perbuatan Chanyeol bukan? Bisa bisa sahabatnya marah dan menghajar Park Chanyeol.

Namun semua itu tak berapa lama karena tiba tiba saja park Soangsaengnim memasuki kelasnya diikuti Seorang Namja.

"Baiklah semuanya harap duduk di tempat kalian masing masing." Ujar park songsaengnim

Dan murid murid kelas itu pun duduk di tempatnya masing masing termasuk Luhan,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah anak anak, kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

" _Annyeong Haseyeo, Choneun Song Joongki Imnida_ "

Murid murid _Yeoja_ yang berada di Kelas itu berteriak kegirangan. Song Joongki sepertinya akan menjadi _Prince Charming_ di sekolah itu . Berbeda dengan yang lainnya Luhan terkejut ketika Melihat Joongki.

"Ne.. silahkan kau duduk di tempat kosong itu " ujar Park songsaengnim.

Joongki duduk di pojok belakang kelasnya. Mungkin hanya satu meja yang memisahkannya dengan meja Luhan.

Namun sebelum menuju tempat duduknya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Luhan

"Hay Luhan.. Kita bertemu lagi "Ujar Joongki sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne.. Joongki _sshi_ " ujar Luhan Tertawa canggung.

Ia terkejut bagaimana bisa ia sekelas dengan Joongki. Ia teringat akan ucapan Pamannya yang mengharuskan dia menjauhi Joongki. Namun harus bagaimana jika Joongki adalah Teman sekelas Luhan.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **TBC**

 **Hay! Maaf telat update.**

 **Aku bingung sama ff ini kayanya gak ada yang minat xD, abisnya yang review itu lagi itu lagi. Maksudnya gak apa apa sih cuman kn berati yang baca cerita ini itu lagi itu aku lelah dengan FFN, words ku ilang terus.. kenapa sih? Jadi males gua ..**

 **Siders tobatlah~ yang baca Ff ini di app Ff Playstore tinggal klik review di bawah bisa kali, yang baca nya pake opera mini juga bisa kali review mah~**

 **Oh iya ini aku gak diliat lagi alias no edit, so ini langsung aku post tanpa di liat dulu, jadi maafkeun kalo ada typo.**

 **Oh iya aku cuman mau ngasih tau kalo Ff ini bakal HIATUS dulu. Makanya aku post sekarang sebagai post terakhir sebelum HIATUS. Mungkin aku bakal balik setelah UJIAN SEKOLAH SMP selesai.**

 **Oke thanks~**

 **Haters Go Away**

 **HyunhoonHan**

 **Bogor,5 april 2016**

 **20.02 WIB**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous Chapter_

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dan tiba tiba saja Kyungsoo dan Luhan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Baekkie.. " ujar keduanya

Namun Baekhyun hanya meringis.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkejut melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Hey.. ada apa denganmu? _gwaenchanayo_? "Tanya Luhan.

"Ne .. _gwaenchana_.. " jawab Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka ini " saat ini Kyungsoo Bertanya

"Hm.. aku terjatuh dari sepeda" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab ini semua karena perbuatan Chanyeol bukan? Bisa bisa sahabatnya marah dan menghajar Park Chanyeol.

Namun semua itu tak berapa lama karena tiba tiba saja park Soangsaengnim memasuki kelasnya diikuti Seorang Namja.

"Baiklah semuanya harap duduk di tempat kalian masing masing." Ujar park songsaengnim

Dan murid murid kelas itu pun duduk di tempatnya masing masing termasuk Luhan,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah anak anak, kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

" _Annyeong Haseyeo, Choneun Song Joongki Imnida_ "

Murid murid _Yeoja_ yang berada di Kelas itu berteriak kegirangan. Song Joongki sepertinya akan menjadi _Prince Charming_ di sekolah itu . Berbeda dengan yang lainnya Luhan terkejut ketika Melihat Joongki.

"Ne.. silahkan kau duduk di tempat kosong itu " ujar Park songsaengnim.

Joongki duduk di pojok belakang kelasnya. Mungkin hanya satu meja yang memisahkannya dengan meja Luhan.

Namun sebelum menuju tempat duduknya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Luhan

"Hay Luhan.. Kita bertemu lagi "Ujar Joongki sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne.. Joongki _sshi_ " ujar Luhan Tertawa canggung.

Ia terkejut bagaimana bisa ia sekelas dengan Joongki. Ia teringat akan ucapan Pamannya yang mengharuskan dia menjauhi Joongki. Namun harus bagaimana jika Joongki adalah Teman sekelas Luhan.

...

...

...

...

 **Tittle : I Love My Uncle**

 **Cast : HUNHAN, CHANBAEK**

 **Author : HyunhoonHan**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hyunhoonhan Present**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kring.. kring

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda semua Murid pulang ke rumahnya masing masing. Namun Luhan terlihat enggan untuk membereskan peralatannya. Ia malas untuk sekedar pulang,toh ia dan pamannya sedang terjadi konflik.

Luhan menghela nafasnya~

"Hey Lu.. kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ani.. aku ingin istirahat sebentar.. kau pulanglah, ibumu pasti akan mencarimu.." ujar Luhan

" _Aigoo.._ baiklah, aku duluan " ujar Baekhyun sembari pergi dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Baekhyun tidak ada, Luhan hanya melamun sembari melihat keadaan di luar jendela kelasnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, tiba tiba saja seseorang menempelkan minuman dingin di pipinya itu.

Ketika ia melihat siapa pelakunya, dan ternyata siapa lagi kalau bukan Joongki.

"Hey, kau belum pulang? "Tanya Joongki sembari menyerahkan minuman dingin itu kepada Luhan.

"menurutmu...?" . Luhan malas sekali menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Joongki.

"menurutku.. kau tidak pulang karena menungguku?" ujar Joongki

"Ck.. untuk apa aku menunggumu? Kau bukan Kekasihku"

"Kalau begitu jadilah Kekasihku? "

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Joongki dengan tiba tiba saja menyatakan perasaannya, apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

Tolong pukul Luhan jika ini hanya mimpi.

"Hey... Lu? Bagaimana apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Joongki.

Namun bukan jawaban yang didapatkan Joongki, tiba tiba saja Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Namun...

Joongki menahan penggerakkan Luhan, ia mendudukkan Luhan tepat di pangkuannya.

"Hey.. mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya?"

Luhan gugup di buatnya, Pipinya memerah. Bagaimana tidak ,posisinya saat ini tengah di pangku oleh _namja_ yang baru di kenalnya.

"Ya! Kau baru saja kenal denganku! Kau tiba tiba saja menyatakan cinta padaku? Tentu saja aku bingung.. " ujar Luhan.

Kemudian Joongki mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Luhan, hingga hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan.

"Jadi, jika aku sudah akrab denganmu kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya joongki

"Ya! Buk...

 **Chup**

Joongki tiba tiba saja mengecup bibir Plum itu.

Setelah kecupan itu, tanpa alasan Luhan beranjak dari pangkuan itu dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

setelah itu, Joongki hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Luhan. Akhirnya rencananya akan terlaksana.

 _Flashback_

 _Setelah Joongki menginjakan Kakinya di tanah Korea Selatan, tentu ia langsung menuju Masion Appanya, Song Hyun Woo._

 _"Sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungimu Appa.."_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Kini Joongki sudah sampai di Mansion Appanya. Jujur saja rasa rindu sangat membuncah di dalam hatinya, namun ia masih ragu apakah Appanya masih menerimanya?_

 _Cklek.._

 _Joongki memasuki Mansion itu_

 _"Appa... "_

 _Dan sesosok Pria paruh baya pun terlihat sedang duduk santai di Ruang tamu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Song Hyun Woo melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung._

 _"Song joong ki.."_

 _Setelah itu Joongki berlari menuju Appanya, ia ingin sekali memeluknya._

 _Bruk_

 _"Appa.. bogoshippeo... "_

 _Namun bukan pelukan balik yang di dapat oleh Joongki_

 _Bugh.._

 _Melainkan pukulan yang di dapat Joongki, hingga ia terhempas ke lantai._

 _"Dasar anak nakal! Kau membuat ku khawatir, kau pergi dan bergabung dengan musuh negara kita, dan untuk apa kau pulang ? Bukankah sekarang kau telah menjadi bagian dari mereka? "_

 _"Ani Appa... aku hanya menjalankan misi dari atasanku, dan setelah itu aku akan berhenti menjadi bagian dari mereka ". Ujar Joongki_

 _"Jadi kau pulang hanya untuk menjalankan misi ? Kau tidak menyayangi Appamu" ujar Tuan Song._

 _Kemudian Joongki bangkit dan memeluk kembali Tuan Song._

 _"Tentu saja aku menyayangimu Appa, Aku mencintaimu . Jangan pernah berfikiran jika aku tidak menyayangimu, Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau adalah Appa sekaligus Eomma yang aku miliki " jelas Joongki_

 _Tuan Song langsung memeluk Putera Kesayangannya itu. Ia pun sama seperti Joongki, Ia sangat merindukan anaknya._

 _"hiks.. kau membuatku Khawatir, kau membuat ku marah, tapi aku tidak bisa marah kepada Anakku " isak Tuan Song_

 _"Hey Appa.. mengapa kau menangis, bukankah kau mengajariku bahwa seorang Namja Pantang untuk menangis, tapi sekarang kau lah yang menangis " ujar Joongki sembari menghapus Air Mata yang menggenangi wajah Appanya._

 _Diperlakukan seperti itu, Tuan Song hanya tersenyum._

 _"Tapi Appa, aku perlu bantuanmu. Apakah kau mau membantuku? " ujar Joongki_

 _"Apa itu? "_

 _"Tolong daftarkan aku di Sekolah Myeong Soo "_

 _"Untuk apa ? Kau ingin menjadi guru? " tanya Tuan Song_

 _"Ani.. aku akan menyamar sebagai murid "_

 _"Hey itu sama saja seperti penipuan! Kau akan masuk penjara! Ani.. Appa tidak mau membantumu " . Ucap Tuan Song_

 _"Appa aku mohon... ini adalah misi terakhirku, setelah itu kita akan hidup bahagia.. Aku mohon..." mohon Joongki_

 _"Baiklah, Appa akan mengurusnya. Sekarang kau pergilah ke kamarmu. Semenjak ditinggal olehmu Appa tidak merubahnya sedikit pun."_

 _" Gomawo Appa "_

 _Flashback end_

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Ia sungguh malu jika mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana Joongki mengecup bibirnya.

"Aish.. mengapa dia mengecupku? Dasar _namja_ Aneh... "

Lain halnya Luhan, lain halnya juga Baekhyun. Saat ini Baekhyun pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Biasanya ia pulang dengan menggunakan sepeda, namun harus bagaimana lagi , sepedanya rusak karena ditabrak oleh mobil _sport_ Chanyeol , bisa saja Baekhyun pulang dengan menggunakan Bis, tapi entah apa salahnya tiba tiba saja Chanyeol merebut uang nya.

 _Flashback_

 _sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Baekhyun menuju arah kantin. Perutnya sangat lapar, apalagi setelah kejadian pagi tadi._

 _Namun pada saat Baekhyun tengah berjalan, tiba tiba saja seseorang melengkasnya._

 _"Aww... " lirih baekhyun, lukanya yang belum sembuh ditambah ia yang harus terjatuh menambah rasa sakit si lututnya._

 _"Hahaha.. apa kau tidak melihat? Apa jangan jangan kau buta? " ujar Chanyeol_

 _Ternyata pelakunya adalah Chanyeol. Tidak lain orang yang membencinya._

 _Namun Baekhyun enggan untuk membalasnya, untuk apa membalasnya ? Chanyeol akan semakin mengganggunya._

 _Chanyeol tak henti hentinya menganggu Baekhyun, baim di Sekolah ataupun di Rumah, Baekhyun selalu menjadi korban Bullyan Chanyeol._

 _"Mana uang mu " ujar Chanyeol sembari mencengkram kedua rahang Baekhyun._

 _"Untuk apa ? Aku mohon.. jangan apa apakan aku " lirih Baekhyun_

 _Cuih.._

 _Chanyeol meludah tepat di wajah cantik Baekhyun. Air ludahnya mengenai salah satu mata baekhyun._

 _"Cepat! Berikan kepadaku jika kau tidak ingin mati "_

 _Kemudian Baekhyun memberi semua Uangnya kepada Chanyeol ._

 _Setelah Chanyeol menerima uang itu, ia pun menghempaskan Baekhyun dan pergi ._

 _Flashback end_

tak terasa saat ini Baekhyun sudah berada di depan _Mansion_ kediaman Tuan Park

"Akhirnya sampai juga ," ujar Baekhyun

Baekhyun sangat lelah dan kakinya sangat sakit. Walaupun darahnya tidak mengucur tapi Lukanya cukup serius.

Saat akan membuka pintu, tiba tiba saja Eommanya mengintrupsikannya.

"Baek? Aigoo... bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti ini ? " tanya Eomma Baekhyun

"Ani... aku hanya terjatuh.. " bohong Baekhyun

"Apakah ini ulah Tuan Chanyeol?" Selidik Eomma Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak lagi, ia bukan anak pembohong. Apalagi ia membohongi Eommanya, Baekhyun bukan anak seperti itu.

"Ne... " lirih Baekhyun.

Kemudian Eomma Baekhyun pun membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Eomma Baekhyun tahu jika anaknya itu bahan Bully tuan mudanya. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa , ia hanyalah orang biasa saja, dan tidak mungkin Ia membalas Tuan Mudanya.

" _Mianhae_.. tunggu sebentar lagi Baekhyun, setelah itu kita akan keluar dari tempat ini " ujar Eomma Baekhyun.

" _Ani..._ aku tidak ingin keluar dari rumah ini Eomma"

Sebenarnya walaupun Baekhyun merasa tersiksa di Rumah ini , namun hatinya mengatakan bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat ternyamannya. Ia bisa melihat Pangerannya, Chanyeol. Walaupun ia harus menanggung sakit, namun Baekhyun tidak rela jika meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau mu. Eomma akan menurutimu nak.. " ujar Eomma Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, _kajja_ Eomma kita masuk, aku ingin sekali makan..rasanya perutku sudah berteriak sejak tadi, hehehehe "

"Baiklah.. Eomma memasak masakan kesukaan mu? "

" _Jinjaaaa?_ Wah aku tak sabar untuk mencicipi masakan Eomma cantikku " goda Baekyun pada Eommanya.

Sedangkan Eommanya hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan puteranya itu.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Luhan sudah sampai di _Mansion_ Pamannya. Ia merasa ragu, ia takut bertemu dengan Pamannya. Namun, Luhan tidak melihat mobil Sehun, itu artinya Pamannya belum pulang. Tanpa banyak waktu ia masuk ke Mansion itu.

"Bi.. "

"Ne Tuan Muda.. ada yang bisa saya Bantu? "

"Apakah Paman belum pulang? " tanya Luhan

" _Ne_.. Tuan Sehun belum pulang ? Tuan ingin menghubunginya?"

"Ah.. _ani_ ,, aku hanya bertanya saja, baiklah tolong siapkan makan untukku"

"Baik Tuan Muda.. "

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Aw.. shh.. _Appo_ eomma "

"Tahanlah,, sebentar lagi selesai.. "

"tapi ini menyakitkan... " ujar Baekhyun.

Lututnya saat ini tengah diobati oleh Eommannya.

" _Jja_.. Selesai " ujar Eomma Baekhyun

Setelah itu Eomma Baekhyun meninggalkan anaknya di kamarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ingin berkebun, tapi ia malas beemain dengan air. akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja di Taman belakang.

..

..

..

"Ahhh.. enaknya.. " ujar Baekhyun

Baekhyun sangat menikmati angin yang berhembus di taman belakang ini. Sekali kali ia menghilangkan rasa stress nya.

Namun tak berapa lama muncul lah sesosok pria yang menggunakan baju rumahan. Baju kaos warna hitam pendek, dan celana bahan pendek selutut. Pria ini sangat Tampan sampai sampai Baekhyun dibuat terpana olehnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? " tanya Chanyeol dengan dinginnya.

"Hmm.. aku hanya duduk saja, kau sedang apa disini ? " ujar Baekhyun

"Tadinya aku ingin duduk di tempatmu itu! Tapi karna kau berada disini aku jadi tidak berminat lagi! Aku muak melihat wajahmu !"

Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan di hadapan baekhyun dan ia sengaja menginjak kaki baekhyun.

"Aw... " rintih Baekhyun

Kakinya sangat sakit, Chanyeol menginjaknya dengan tidak berperasaan, seolah olah Chanyeol Melihat Kecoa. Tidak hanya di injak tapi ditekan juga, belum lagi berat badan Chanyeol yang lumayan berat menambah rasa sakit di kakinya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

cklek

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Sesosok pria yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun. Ia sudah pulang dari tempat Militer. Ia bingung saat mendapati keadaan _Mansion_ nya yang sepi. Ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini jadinya. Keponakannya masih marah padanya.

Kemudian Sehun melepas dua kancing atas Seragamnya, hingga sedikit menampilakan dada bidangnya.

Sehun tak tahan, ia harus menemui Luhan. Rasanya Sehun tak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan. Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, ia menuju kamar Luhan.

..

..

..

..

"mengapa aku selalu memikirkannya?! ia tidak meminta maaf kepadaku? aish.. dasar Namja Tua ! Aku membencimu! " teriak Luhan dalam Kamarnya.

Namun tiba tiba saja Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa Namja Tua yang kau benci itu? " ujar Sehun.

Luhan kaget dibuatnya, selain kaget karena kedatangan Sehun secara tiba tiba, tapi karena penampilan pamannya ini.

Rambutnya yang acak acakkan, serta dua kancing atas seragamnya yang di lepas, menjadikan Pamannya semakin Tampan.

Namun keterpanaan itu hanya sesaat di gantikan dengan muka cemberutnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke kamar namja lemah ini ? " tanya Luhan dengan Ekspresi imut ngambeknya.

Sehun merasa sangat bersalah telah mengatakan itu pada Luhan. tak banyak waktu Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan langsung memeluknya.

"Lu.. mianhae.. Paman tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. Paman mohon.. "

Namun masih tetap tidak ada pergerakkan dari Luhan.

"Lu...

Maaih tetap tidak ada balasan dari Luhan.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun, kemudian Sehun membanting tubuh Luhan ke tempat tidur dan langsung menindihnya.

Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan Pamannya.

"Lu.. Mianhae ne.. " ujar Sehun, sampai sampai Aegyeo nya pun ia keluarkan demi permintaan maafnya pada Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali tertawa melihat aegyeo Pamannya itu, namun ia tahan. Ia ingin melihat lagi apa yang akan di lakukan Pamannya.

"Lu...

Tak lama kemudian Bibir Sehun menabrak bibir Luhan. Sehun sudah tak tahan. Ia mencium bibir plum itu. Ia gigit bibir bagian bawah itu hingga menimbulkan kecipakan panas tersebut.

Luhan yang awalnya terkejut kini sudah terbuai dengan ciuman lembit itu.

"Cpk.. cpkk.."

Sehun membuka bibirnya lebar lebar dan meraup kedua belah bibir Luhan. Ia hisap bibir itu.

Permainan pun semakin panas, ciuman mereka berdua pun telah menjadi ciuman panas.

Luhan memeluk erat tekuk Sehun. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tekan tekuk Pamannya hingga ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"cpkk..ngghhh.. "

Setelah Mendengar lenguhan Luhan, Sehun memutuskan Ciuman itu. Dan Benang Saliva pun terlihat di kedua belah bibir mereka.

"Lu.. _mianhae_ ne?" bujuk Sehun

Kemudian anggukkan pun di dapat Sehun pertanda jika Luhan sudah memaafkannya.

" _Gomawo_ lu " ujar Sehun sembari memeluk Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan Hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Pamannya itu.

"Hmm.. Paman, tadi kenapa kau menciumku? Baba mama kalau minta maaf pada Lulu tidak pernah mencium Lulu seperti itu" ujar Luhan.

Bagaimanapun juga Luhan masih anak polos. Yang tadi ia lakukan hanya refleks saja, karena terbuai kan perlakuan pamannya.

Sehun bingung, ia lupa kalau keponakannya adalah anak polos.

"Hmm.. Paman menciummu karena paman... ".

"Karena paman...?" Terus luhan

Sehun sedang berfikir, alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada keponakannya.

Lalu tiba tiba saja Sehun bangkit dari posisi itu

"Lu.. paman belum Mandi, tubuh paman Bau, lain kali saja paman akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Dan Sehun pun keluar dari Kamar Luhan.

"Ck.. Paman yang aneh.. " ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di luar kamar Luhan, Sehun hanya memukul mukuli kepalanya.

"Aishh... apa yang aku lakukan pada Luhan.. pabbo, pabbo, pabbo.."

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan pun sudah saling memaafkan, tinggal tunggu masalah lainnya saja

..

..

..

End

..

..

..

..

Tapi boong /? (TBC)

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **Udah jelas ya? Kenapa Joongki jadi teman sekelas Luhan :)**

 **maaf apabila ada kekurangan, karena saya Author Newbie, dan saya bukan anak sastra**

 **Betewe... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUHANNNNN.. BIAS KUH DI EXO (DULU PAS LUHAN MASIH DI EXO), Semoga Luhan bisa Sukses solo Karier nya, di berikan kesehatan, dan di beri ketabahan karena LDR sama Sehun xD wkwkwkk**

 **Atas perhatian nya, trima kasih**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Hyunhoonhan**

 **20.04.2016**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous Chapter_

 _Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun, kemudian Sehun membanting tubuh Luhan ke tempat tidur dan langsung menindihnya._

 _Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan Pamannya._

 _"Lu.. Mianhae ne.. " ujar Sehun, sampai sampai Aegyeo nya pun ia keluarkan demi permintaan maafnya pada Luhan._

 _Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali tertawa melihat aegyeo Pamannya itu, namun ia tahan. Ia ingin melihat lagi apa yang akan di lakukan Pamannya._

 _"Lu..._

 _Tak lama kemudian Bibir Sehun menabrak bibir Luhan. Sehun sudah tak tahan. Ia mencium bibir plum itu. Ia gigit bibir bagian bawah itu hingga menimbulkan kecipakan panas tersebut._

 _Luhan yang awalnya terkejut kini sudah terbuai dengan ciuman lembit itu._

 _"Cpk.. cpkk.."_

 _Sehun membuka bibirnya lebar lebar dan meraup kedua belah bibir Luhan. Ia hisap bibir itu._

 _Permainan pun semakin panas, ciuman mereka berdua pun telah menjadi ciuman panas._

 _Luhan memeluk erat tekuk Sehun. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tekan tekuk Pamannya hingga ciuman itu semakin dalam._

 _"cpkk..ngghhh.. "_

 _Setelah Mendengar lenguhan Luhan, Sehun memutuskan Ciuman itu. Dan Benang Saliva pun terlihat di kedua belah bibir mereka._

 _"Lu.. mianhae ne?" bujuk Sehun_

 _Kemudian anggukkan pun di dapat Sehun pertanda jika Luhan sudah memaafkannya._

 _"Gomawo lu " ujar Sehun sembari memeluk Luhan._

 _Sedangkan Luhan Hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Pamannya itu._

 _"Hmm.. Paman, tadi kenapa kau menciumku? Baba mama kalau minta maaf pada Lulu tidak pernah mencium Lulu seperti itu" ujar Luhan._

 _Bagaimanapun juga Luhan masih anak polos. Yang tadi ia lakukan hanya refleks saja, karena terbuai kan perlakuan pamannya._

 _Sehun bingung, ia lupa kalau keponakannya adalah anak polos._

 _"Hmm.. Paman menciummu karena paman... "._

 _"Karena paman...?" Terus luhan_

 _Sehun sedang berfikir, alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada keponakannya._

 _Lalu tiba tiba saja Sehun bangkit dari posisi itu_

 _"Lu.. paman belum Mandi, tubuh paman Bau, lain kali saja paman akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."_

 _Dan Sehun pun keluar dari Kamar Luhan._

 _"Ck.. Paman yang aneh.. " ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum._

 _Dilain tempat, tepatnya di luar kamar Luhan, Sehun hanya memukul mukuli kepalanya._

 _"Aishh... apa yang aku lakukan pada Luhan.. pabbo, pabbo, pabbo.."_

 _Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan pun sudah saling memaafkan, tinggal tunggu masalah lainnya saja_

..

..

..

..

..

..

Tittle : I Love My Uncle

Author : HyunhoonHan

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T-M

Cast : Hunhan, Chanbaek (Other Cast)

Bad EYD,Typo(s), berantakan

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

HyunhoonHan Present ^^

..

..

..

...

Pagi yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak, dua orang insan yang tengah duduk untuk sarapan saat ini tengah tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia hanya fokus pada makanannya.

"Lu... "

" _Ne_ ? _Waeyo_? .."

"Kau benar memaafkanku kan? " selidik Sehun.

Luhan bangkit, ia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Pamannya, Luhan malah memberi perintah pada Pamannya.

"Aku terlambat... _Mian_ , jadi sekarang antarkan aku ke Sekolah "

"Baiklah... "

Sehun kemudian berjalan mendahului Luhan. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Luhan lagi. Cukup kejadian kemarin saja. Walaupun ia sedikit kecewa dengan Luhan karena belum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

..

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun berjalan menuju Halte Bus. Walaupun kakinya masih terasa sakit, tetapi kemauan sekolahnya sangat tinggi.

Lama menunggu Bus, tiba tiba saja sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depannya. Tidak, ini bukan mobil Chanyeol. Ini adalah mobil...

"Kai ?..."

"Naiklah.. kita sudah terlambat " Tidak ada pilihan lagi, dari pada menunggu Bus yang lama, tidak ada salahnya ia menumpang di mobil kai.

"Baiklah " ujar Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun pun menaiki mobil mewah Kai dan mereka pun berangkat menuju sekolah.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Baiklah, Gomawo kau sudah mengantarku Paman " ujar Luhan.

baru saja Luhan akan membuka Pintu mobil, tiba tiba saja Sehun memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Lu.. " lirih sehun.

Namun Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya. akankah ia bertanya kembali kepada Luhan? Namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

Luhan yang melihat Paman nya yang gagah itu menunduk diam, lantas mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pamannya.

" _Ne_.. aku memaafkanmu... "

Seketika Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap mata Rusa Luhan. Ia ingin mencari kebohongan, namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Luhan memang tulus memaafkannya. Tak tahan, ia pun langsung membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

" _Gomawo_ Lu... "

" _Ne_.. baiklah sekarang aku harus pergi "

" _Aniya_.. paman masih ingin memelukmu ".ujar Sehun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Paman... aku bisa terlambat "

"Baiklah... "

Kemudian Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin memeluk Luhan. Namun ia juga tidak mau mendapati keponakannya itu terlambat. Ingat bukan sehun adalah anggota Militer, artinya ia mempunyai kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Ia pun ingin menerapkan kedisiplinan kepada keponakannya.

"Sampai jumpa di rumah... "

" _Ne_.. hati hati lah "

Luhan keluar dari mobil Pamannya dan mulai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

Kemudian Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat Militer.

..

..

..

..

..

Mobil Kai sudah memasuki area parkiran Sekolah. Untung saja dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, walaupun tadi ia sempat bernego dengan penjaga sekolah, tapi karena ia salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di sekolah, oleh sebab itu ia bisa masuk area sekolah.

Sedangkan Baekhyun ia sangat lega, ia bisa masuk sekolah tanpa hukuman terlambat. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Kai. Berkat tumpangannya Baekhyun terhindar dari hukuman.

"Kai- _sshi_... terima kasih atas tumpanganmu ... "

"Hmm.. "

Kemudian ia keluar dari mobil mewah Kai.

Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata mengawasinya.

"Sial... " ujar Chanyeol

Ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak bersama lagi dengan Kai, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan membawanya ke Taman belakang sekolahnya.

"Kau ! .. bagaimana kau bisa bersama Kai ? Apakah kau menjual diri mu padanya? Atau kau pacaran dengannya?! Ck.. bagaimana aku bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Tentu saja sampah seperti mu tidak pantas bersanding dengan anak seperti Kai. Apalagi dia adalah anak donatur sekolah ini. bagaimana mungkin anak pembantu bersama anak orang Kaya." Ejek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ia adalah anak Pembantu, semua anak sekolah ini adalah anak orang kaya. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun siswa miskin di sekolah ini.

" _Ne_ .. aku tahu Chanyeol " lirih Baekhyun

Kemudian Chanyeol pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun, dan dengan sengaja ia menabrak bahu Baekhyun. Selepas Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu, runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun.

" _Hiks_.. _hiks_.. mengapa kau jahat sekali padaku. _Hiks_... "

..

..

..

..

..

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun tiba tiba saja seseorang menyegatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang menyukainya, Joongki.

" _Good_ _morning_ Lu.. "

"ck.. minggirlah, aku ingin ke kelas! " ketus Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita berbarengan saja menuju kelas "

" _Ani_... aku ingin sendiri saja !"

"Tapi Lu, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu .."

"Apa itu? "

"Tadaa... Cokelat untuk mu "

seketika mata Luhan berbinar melihat cokelat di hadapannya ini. Dari mana Joongki tahu kalau ia menyukai cokelat. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang terpenting cokelat yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Ketika ia akan mengambil cokelat itu, tiba tiba saja Joongki menjauhkannya.

" _Yak_ ! Kau bilang itu buatku? "

"Kalau kau ingin cokelat, kau harus menciumku "

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah tadi ia salah dengar? Joongki meminta cium darinya.

"Lupak..

Cup

Joongki mengecup pipi kanan Luhan. sedangkan si korban hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua pipinya memerah. Joongki selalu mencari kesempatan.

"Ini untukmu " ujar Joongki sembari menyerahkan cokelat itu ke dalam genggaman Luhan.

Kemudian Luhan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia takut Joongki akan menciumnya kembali. Dengan rona merah di pipinya itu membuat ia sangat memalukan di hadapan Joongki.

Joongki hanya tersenyum licik. Mudah sekali merayu Luhan. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk membalaskan dendamnya. satu langkah satu langkah dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Di lain tempat Sehun sudah ada di pangkalan militer Seoul. ia segera menuju ruangannya. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat terhenti di depan ruangan, ruangan latihan berapa tahun ia tidak pernah berlatih menembak setelah ia terpilih menjadi Jenderal. Namun selain itu ingatan masa lalu pun mulai muncul. Masa lalu nya bersama keponakannya.

 _Flashback_

 _saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di klub menembak. Sehun sengaja mengajak keponakannya itu untuk ikut berlatih menembak._

 _"Paman! " panggil Luhan kecil._

 _Sehun yang sedang fokus menembak menghiraukan Luhan._

 _Melihat pamannya yang mengacuhkannya, membuat Luhan mengurucutkan Bibirnya. kemudian Luhan kecil menarik narik celana Sehun seraya berkata_

 _"Paman.. ajali lulu menembak... "_

 _Sehun yang tadinya akan menembak terpaksa berhenti. Keponakannya merengek meminta ia untuk mengajarkan menembak._

 _"Baiklah sekarang pakai penutup telinga itu, dan pakai kaca mata pelindung "_

 _Luhan kecil mengangguk. Ia kemudian memakai penutup telinga,kemudian kaca mata. Namun karena hidung Luhan mungil membuat kaca mata itu terlihat tampak besar dibandingkan dengan hidungnya._

 _Sehun yang melihat itu di buat gemas olehnya. Luhannya sangat imut, dan kecerewetannya menambah keimutan itu._

 _"Paman... aku cudah celecai. Cekalang ajali Lulu menembak "_

 _Lalu sehun menundukkan kepalanya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan._

 _"Baiklah, pertama Lulu harus mengatur fokus objek yang akan di tembak.._

 _Kita akan menembak pada bagian tengah itu."_

 _Sehun berkata di belakang lehernya, sehingga hembusan nafasnya itu terasa mengggelitik di area lehernya._

 _"Tapi paman lulu ingin langcung tembak caja"_

 _"Baiklah, sekarang tekan bagian ini.."_

 _Dor..dor..Dor.._

 _Tepat sasaran . Luhan kemudian membuka penutup telinga dan kacamatanya. Ia kemudian berjingkrak jingkrak kegirangan._

 _"Yeayyy.. mance, Lulu bica menembak paman.. "_

 _Hahaha, Sehun tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah keponakannya itu. Tak tahan dengan kegemasan Luhan, ia menggendong Luhan, kemudian mencium habis pipi Apelnya Luhan._

 _Cup cup cup cup cup.._

 _"Kau sangat menggemaskan Lu... "_

 _"Hah? Lulu memang menggemackan, makanya Eomma caja iri dengan kegemacanku "_

 _Cup_

 _Sehun mencium tepat di bibir Luhan. Ia kemudian melumat bibir luhan. sedangkan sang empu hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa dikala Pamannya itu menciumnya._

 _Luhan tau Sehun selalu menciumnya, mungkin Setiap hari Sehun menciumnya. Namun menciumnya tidak seperti saat ini._

 _Entah atas naluri Luhan, ia pun membalas ciuman itu. Ia kembali melumat bibir bagian bawah Sehun. Ia menjilat bibir Sehun layaknya Ice Cream._

 _Ciuman yang tadinya biasa saja telah berubah menjadi ciuman brutal atau membawa Luhan ke melahap habis bibir manis Luhan. Sampai sampai saliva keduanya telah bercampur hingga keluar. Saking bernafsunya Sehun, ia tak segan segan mencium sampai ke leher jenjang Luhan._

 _Bruk..._

 _Sebuah benda terjatuh, ternyata itu adalah penjaga Club tersebut. Alhasil ciuman itu pun terputus. Keduanya membuka mata nya secara perlahan. Mereka saling menatap, tidak..._

 _apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia mencium keponakannya? Oh tidak, ia salah. Ia tak seharusnya mencium Luhan. Lain halnya Sehun , Luhan lain pulanya Penjaga Club itu. Ia kemudia beranjak dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia tidak ingin menganggu kedua insan yang tengah berciuman._

 _Setelah peninggalan penjaga Club tersebut, Hening yang di dapat Luhan dan sangat Canggung._

 _"Hm.. Paman, Tadi itu ciuman? Lulu cangat cuka "_

 _Luhan polos menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada yang harus ia jawab. ia malu harus menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Namun bagaimana pun Luhan harus tahu. Sekalian Sehun memberikan Sex Edication._

 _"Ne.. yang tadi itu ciuman.. "_

 _"Jinja? Paman, bolehkan Lulu mencium Teman teman Lulu juga? "_

 _Sehun terkejut, mencium teman temannya? Sehun sungguh tidak rela, bibir manis Luhan terlalu sayang untuk di bagi bagi kepada orang lain._

 _"Tidak ! Yang boleh mencium Lulu hanya Paman ! Mengerti?"_

 _"Tap..._

 _"Mengerti? "_

 _kemudian Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin membantah perintah Paman kesayangannya itu ._

 _"Tapi Paman, Eomma dan Appa pun mencium Lulu tepat dibibil, tapi tidak cepelti paman yang mencium Lulu seperti tadi "_

 _Luhannya Sungguh polos, bagaimana mungkin Orang Tuanya tidak diijinkan untuk mencium Anaknya?_

 _"Baiklah, Eomma dan Appa Lulu bisa mencium Lulu tapi teman teman lulu tidak boleh, Arra?"_

 _Luhan menganggukkan keduanya saling tertawa. Luhan yang tertawa karena tingkah posesive Pamannya, Sehun tertawa karena Kepolosan Luhan_

 _Flashback end_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Selama Pelajaran berlangsung, Joongki tak henti henti nya memandang Luhan. Sedangkan si orang yang di pandang tidak mempedulikannya.

"Joongki silahkan kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis ini. " ujar Jung Songsaengnim

Tanpa ragu Joongki mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis itu. dengan mudah ia mengerjakannya tanpa hambatan sedikit pun.

Decak kagum pun bertangan padanya. Seluruh siswa kelas itu mengagumi kejeniusan Joongki.

 _"Ck.. kalian memujiku karena kalian tidak tau kalau aku sudah melewati masa SHS ku "_ ujar Joongki dalam hatinya.

"Wah.. cukup menganggumkan. silahkan kembali ketempatmu " ujar Jung Songsaengnim

Luhan menatapi Joongki, dan Joongki tau kalau ia sedang di tatap Luhan. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia membalas tatapan Luhan dengan Wink matanya.

" _Aigoo_... kau diberi _wink_ oleh anak baru itu " goda Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya

" _Aniya_.. aku tidak merasa dia memberikan _wink_ padaku ?"

"Xi Luhan ! Tolong kerjakan soal selanjutnya " Ujar Kembali Jung Songsaengnim.

Mati kau Luhan! Dia tidak bisa mengerjakan Soal yang di papan tulis itu, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang pelajaran Jung Songsaengnim.

"Xi Luhan! Ku bilang maju kedepan! Dan kerjakan soal ini "

"Hmm.. _songsaengnim_ , Mian aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya "

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya? Sekarang keluar dari pelajaran ku juga! "

"Ne.."

Tidak ada pilihan lagi, lebih baik ia keluar dari pelajaran Jung Songsaengnim dari pada harus memperhatikan Guru galak itu.

Joongki yang melihat Luhan keluar tak tinggal diam,

" _Songsaengnim_ , aku izin ke kamar belakang " ujar Joongki

"Silahkan.. "

disaat ia keluar kelas, tak banyak waktu ia mendatangi Luhan yang sedang berdiri di lorong sekolah.

"Dasar siswa nakal,Harusnya kau memperhatikan guru jika sedang menerangkan"

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Joongki hanya mengerucutkan Bibirnya. Ia tak terima kalau ia tidak memperhatikan Jung songsaengnim. Menurutnya, jung songsaengnim saja yang menerangkan pelajarannya tidak pernah mengerti keadaan Muridnya yang paham akan penjelasannya.

"Lulu memperhatikan kok.. "

Joongki hanya tersenyum gemas, ternyata beginilah sikap asli Luhan.

" _Ani_... kau tidak memperhatikan "

"Lulu memperhatikan Joongki.. "

" _Ani_.."

"Terserah kau saja lah!" Ketus Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau memperhatikannya..."

"Sedang apa kau di luar sini? Bukan kah seharusnya kau berada di dalam kelas? "

"Aku ingin menemani mu "

"Aku tidak perlu ditemani! "

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau di temani "

belum dua langkah ia beranjak, tiba tiba saja Luhan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Baiklah, temani aku ... "

"Hm.. arraseo "

.

.

Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri hening di Lorong sekolah. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi, tanda semua murid Beristirahat.

"Baiklah.. _gomawo_ kau sudah menemani Lulu "

"Hmm... sebagai gantinya karena aku menemani mu, pulang nanti kau harus bersamaku"

" _Mian_ Joongki, Aku sudah janji dengan Paman"

"Siapa? Paman mu? Sehun? "

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Joongki.

"Baiklah, lain kali saja.. "

"Lulu... lulu... " ujar kedua namja yang tengah berlarian menuju arah Luhan.

Joongki yang tidak mau di goda oleh mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hay lu.. hosh..hosh.. " ujar Kyungsoo Terengah engah

"Aku rasa Joongki menyukaimu " final Baekhyun

Pletak..

"Ani.. dia menyukai ku, tapi aku tidak menyukainya.. "

"Dasar rusa Sombong " ujar Kyungsoo

"Biarkan ... wlee" ujar Luhan sembari menjulurkan lidahnya

"Baiklah.. aku sudah lapar, ayo ke kantin " ujar Baekhyun

" _Kajja_... "

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Tbc

..

..

..

..

..

 **Hello ~**

 **maaf updatenya telat, Karena ada kesibukan pribadi. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata dan typo typo yang berterbaran. Dan saya cuman mau ngasih tau kalau saya ngetiknya di hape ya? dari chap 1- sekarang ngetiknya di hape. laptop saya lagi koma #plak, dan saya post ff juga di hape.**

 **Segitu aja,**

 **RnR? Juseyeo ~**


	8. Chapter 8

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER_

Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri hening di Lorong sekolah. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi, tanda semua murid Beristirahat.

"Baiklah.. _gomawo_ kau sudah menemani Lulu "

"Hmm... sebagai gantinya karena aku menemani mu, pulang nanti kau harus bersamaku"

" _Mian_ Joongki, Aku sudah janji dengan Paman"

"Siapa? Paman mu? Sehun? "

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Joongki.

"Baiklah, lain kali saja.. "

"Lulu... lulu... " ujar kedua namja yang tengah berlarian menuju arah Luhan.

Joongki yang tidak mau di goda oleh mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hay lu.. hosh..hosh.. " ujar Kyungsoo Terengah engah

"Aku rasa Joongki menyukaimu " final Baekhyun

Pletak..

"Ani.. dia menyukai ku, tapi aku tidak menyukainya.. "

"Dasar rusa Sombong " ujar Kyungsoo

"Biarkan ... wlee" ujar Luhan sembari menjulurkan lidahnya

"Baiklah.. aku sudah lapar, ayo ke kantin " ujar Baekhyun

" _Kajja_... "

..

..

-oOo-

 **TITTLE : I LOVE MY UNCLE**

 **AUTHOR : HYUNHOONHAN**

 **CAST : HUNHAN**

 **RATE : T-M**

 **...**

 **...**

 **-oOo-**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hyunhoonhan present

..

..

..

..

..

"Hey lu menurutku Joongki memang benar menyukaimu" ujar Kyungsoo

" _Ne_ aku pun berfikiran sama denganmu Kyung..." timbal Baekhyun

"Ya ! Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu,kalian akan mati digenggaman ku!"

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin sekolah, mereka menikmati makan siang bersama sama. Namun tak berapa lama seseorang duduk di samping Luhan sembari membawa nampan makanannya.

"Annyeong Baekhyun- _sshi_ , Kyungsoo- _sshi_ " ujar Joongki

" _Ne annyeong_ "

" _Neo_ _Michyeosseo_? mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

"Ne, aku gila karena cintamu"

Byurrrr

Kyungsoo menyemburkan minuman yang akan di minumnya.

"Aish... apa aku bilang, Joongki memang benar menyukaimu?"

Luhan kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sebal dengan kedua sahabatnya.

 _"Kena kau bocah lugu! "_ memang lebih mudah menggoda Luhan, ia akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai alat untuk pembalasan dendamnya pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa di kelas Lu". Joongki meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyuman manis yang melekat di wajahnya. pasti siapapun akan meleleh di buatnya.

"Oh tuhan, dia sangat Tampan Sekali " Kyungsoo yang melihat Joongki tersenyum manis seperti tadi, dibuat mabuk olehnya.

Pletakk..

"Kau harus kerumah sakit, baiklah _kajja_ kita kembali ke kelas"

"Hmm.."

..

..

-oOo-

Sehun sekarang tengah berada di ruangannya. namun tiba tiba saja kapten Lee Jong hyun menelpon nya .

" Yeobseo "

 _" Ne Sang'gun , Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan mu, jika Song Hyun Woo ingin mengadakan rapat dengan Presiden dan tentu saja dengan mu "_

"Baiklah, aku akan menghadirinya "

Setelah menutup telponnya, Sehun beranjak keluar ruangannya.

..

..

Luhan, itu lah yang ada di fikiran Sehun saat ini. Entah mengapa, ia selalu saja memikirkan keponakannya itu. Ia sudah merasakan perasaan suka pada Keponakannya. Namun ia menghempaskan perasaan itu. Tidak mungkin bukan ia menyukai Luhan. Ingat Luhan hanya keponakanmu Sehun.

Tak mau larut dalam memikirkan perasaannya. Tak ada salahnya ia berlatih tinju. Selain menembak, Sehun pun sangat menyukai Tinju. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Olahraga Sehun menyukainya.

-oOo-

Dilain tempat Luhan pun sama memikirkan Pamannya. namun bukan memikirkan dalam hal percintaan atau sebuah perasaan, ia hanya menghawatirkan Pamannya tanpa sebab.

Disaat larut dalam fikirannya, tiba tiba saja sebuah tangan menutupi kedua matanya.

"Kyungsoo,baekhyun lepaskan tangan kalian! "

Namun tak ada pergerakkan. " _Ya_! Siapa kau?"

"Jika kau ingin tau siapa aku, cium aku? " ujar orang itu

"Ck.. kau lagi, Joongki lepaskan kedua tanganmu itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat "

Dan Joongki melepaskan tangannya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada matanya.

"Hay _Princess_... " sapa Joongki

bukannya jawaban yang didapat Joongki, melainkan sebuah cubitan di pinggang nya.

" _nappeun_ _Namja_ , Lulu seorang Prince, bukan Princess Joongki..."

"Aw.. aw.. baiklah, kau seorang prince.. _mianhae_.." . Setelah itu Luhan menghentikan cubitannya.

"Aw.. shh... " Joongki mengusap ngusap bagian badannya yang sudah di cubit habis habisan oleh Luhan.

"Apakah itu sangat sakit... ?" Tanya Luhan

Namun Joongki tidak menjawabnya, ia diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Akibatnya Luhan dibuat bersalah karenannya.

" _Mianhae_ Joongki~ah, aku fikir kau tidak kesakitan " ujar Luhan sembari mengusap ngusap Bagian tubuh Joongki yang dirasa sudah dicubit olehnya.

Joongki hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan, menggemaskan bukan. Ia berniat menggoda Luhan, namun sebaiknya jangan dulu, karena ia ingin melihat wajah Luhan dalam jarak dekat.

" _Yeppeo_... " lirih Joongki sampai sampai tak terdengar oleh Luhan

" _Ne_.. kau bilang apa? "

"Ani.. ini sudah tidak sakit lagi "

Lalu Luhan menjauhkan tangannya. Dan ia menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Joongki.

" _Mianhae_.. "

"Ini sudah tidak sakit lagi Cantik..." ujar Joongki sembari berlari meninggalkan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memelototkan Matanya.

Dasar namja aneh,-

-oOo-

Kini Sehun sudah berganti pakaiannya. Ia hanya menggunakan boxer dan kaus Oblongnya.

Bugh..

Bugh..

Sehun meninju terus objek itu, ia ingin menepis perasaan nya itu.

Bugh..

Bugh..

Namun mengapa Fikirannya masih terfokus pada Luhan.

"Ahhhhh... "

Bugh..

Bugh..

Tak lama handphone nya berdering, tanda sebuah Pesan masuk.

Sehun membuka pesan itu,dan alangkah terkejutnya ia membaca pesan itu. Apa maksud dari pesan itu.

 _" KAU AKAN HANCUR, OOH SEHUN "_

Tak ada nama pengirim, Sehun kemudian mengabaikan Pesan itu. Paling hanya orang iseng saja.

-oOo-

Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi. setelah ia berada di dalam kamar mandi, ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berciuman panas dengan Nana, perempuan paling cantik di sekolahnya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat adegan tak senonoh di hadapannya. Tak terasa setetes air mata menetes di kedua belah matanya. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang kalian sukai tengah berciuman dengan perempuan lain. Tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Baekhyun kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Ia berlarian tak tentu arah, namun entah mengapa ia berlari menuju arah taman belakang sekolahnya.

"Hiks... hiks... "

sangat sakit. Sakit sekali, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak pantas dengan Chanyeol anak majikannya. Dapatkah ia mendapatkan Hati Chanyeol sedikit saja ? Ia ingin melihat Chanyeol yang baik. Tidak ada kata kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

..

..

Sudah sepuluh menit Baekhyun berdiam diri di taman sekolah. Sambil menutup mata sembari menikmati angin yang berhembus. di bawah pohon besar ini, Baekhyun merenungkan segala-galanya.

Namun tiba tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ketika menoleh ternyata dia adalah

"Lu.. sedang apa kau disini? "

" _Ya_! harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu? Sudahlah ayo kembali ke kelas"

"Baiklah.. _kajja_ "

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Apakah kau menangis?" Tanya Luhan

Baekhyun gelagapan menjawabnya. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu ia menangis.

"Baiklah, Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, ayolah kita kembali ke kelas "

"Ayo..."

..

..

..

..

-oOo-

Sehun sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, Seragam seorang Jenderal militer. Ia akan menghadiri pertemuan dengan Song Hyun Woo, Menteri pertahanan Korea Selatan.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk.. "

"Hormat jenderal, Sersan Lee tae sung sudah menyiapkan Mobil "

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi "

" _Ne_ jenderal "

setelah memberikan Hormat kepada Sehun, Orang itu pun keluar dari ruangan Sehun hingga tinggalah Sehun seorang diri.

Sebelum Sehun meninggalkan ruangannya, ia mengecek handphonenya. Dan menatap Layar homescreen yang terdapat foto Luhan.

Kemudian Sehun mencium layar handphonenya

" _Yeoppeo_..."

Tak lama kemudian Sehun memasukkan Handphonenya kedalam saku celanannya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sedangkan diluar sudah ada Sersan Lee Tae Sung yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan

"Hormat jenderal " ujar Sersan Lee sembari memberi gerakan hormat. Dan sehun membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

Lalu Sersan Lee membukakan pintu mobil untuk dimasuki Sehun. .setelah itu dia memasuki mobil dan mulai mengendarinya menuju tempat pertemuan.

..

..

..

-oOo-

..

" _Mwo_... eomma sakit? Baiklah, Kau jagalah Eomma dengan baik aku akan segera pulang "

Eomma baekhyun menutup teleponnya. Ia menghela nafas, Eommanya sedang sakit.

kemudian ia menelpon nomor Baekhyun.

" _Yeobseyeo_...ah, eomma _wae_ _geurre_? "

"Baekhyunah, sepertinya eomma harus pulang ke busan, halmonie mu sedang sakit "

"Mwo.. halmonie sakit.. _arraseo_ , eomma hati hati lah"

"Hm... pulang sekolah nanti kau harus segera pulang arra?"

"Ehmm.. ne Eomma, sudah ya? Aku sudah masuk, saranghaeyo "

"Ehmm... sara,-"

Klik.. Baekhyun menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. ck, anak ini benar benar tidak tahu sopan santun kepada Eommanya.

Baiklah, sekarang ia tinggal meminta ijin kepada Tuan Park dan Nyonya park, dan setelah itu ia bisa berangkat menuju Busan.

..

..

" _Waeyo_? " tanya Luhan

"halmonie ku sakit dan Eomma harus pergi ke busan untuk menjenguknya"

" _Aigoo_... jika Eomma mu pergi bukankah kau bisa lebih leluasa ?"

"Ish kau ini, bagaimana pun aku masih membutuhkan sosok Eomma"

" _Arra_.. _arra_.. "

Bukan sesuatu yang sangat penting,namun entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak enak jika Eommanya tidak berada di samping Baekhyun.

..

..

Sehun sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ditemani dengan ajudannya, ia memasuki Ruangan pertemuan itu. Yang sudah di hadiri oleh petinggi petinggi negara Lainnya.

Diruangan ini sudah ada Song hyun Woo, kemudian ada komandan Militer lainnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan kita bahas untuk pertemuan kali ini? " tanya Sehun

"Sesuatu yang penting, yang menyangkut dengan negara ini " ujar Song hyun woo

"Baiklah tuan song, saat ini pihak korea utara sudah melakukan gencatan senjata di wilayah perbatasan, kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini " ujar komandan lain

"Pihak korea selatan sudah bernegosiasi dengan pihak korea utara, namun belum ada keputusan yang di dapat oleh kedua belah pihak "

"Rumor pun beredar jika pihak korea utara mengirim mata mata untuk mematai kekuatan militer negara kita"

Sehun mencermati satu satu informasi yang di dapatkan di ruangan itu. Ia cermati satu satu tanpa langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Baiklah, apakah kita harus membalas gencatan senjata itu? Bagaimana menurut mu jenderal Oh? " tanya Song hyun Woo

"Menurutku, kita tidak bisa langsung mengambil keputusan untuk melakukan gencatan senjata lagi. Menurutku lebih baik kita tunggu apa yang akan di lakukan korea utara selanjutnya. " jawab Sehun

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu membahayakan keamanan negeri ini ? " tanya yang lainnya.

"Jika itu membahayakan keamanan maka kita akan melakukan tindakan yang tegas kepada pihak korea utara. Karena pihak korea utara di bantu oleh pihak Rusia. Dan jika kita sudah gegabah mengambil tindakan gencatan kepada pihak utara, maka pihak Rusia akan membatu pihak utara tersebut dengan memberikan bantuan senjata Nuklir. Dan itu lebih membahayakan keamanan negara ini " jelas Sehun

"Baiklah, menurutku kita selidiki saja siapa mata mata yang dikirim oleh pihak utara "

" _Ne_.. aku setuju, kita selidiki siapa mata mata tersebut "

Tuan Song hanya bungkam. Ia tidak berani berkata kata lagi. jika terselidiki jika anaknya lah pihak mata mata korea utara, maka habislah riwayat anaknya.

"Baiklah, sampai disini pertemuan ini. Aku akan merundingkannya dengan presiden"ujar Tuang Song. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Lalu yang lainnya pun membubarkan diri termasuk Sehun. Kini sudah waktunya ia menjemput keponaknnya itu.

..

..

..

..

-oOo-

..

..

Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tengah berjalan menuju gerbang. namun tiba tiba saja Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kelas

" _Aigoo_.. ada barang ku yang tertinggal dikelas, kalian duluan lah aku akan mengambilnya dikelas terlebih dahulu " ujar Baekhyun

"Baiklah, _annyeong_ Baekhyunnie " ujar Kyungsoo,Luhan.

Baekhyun berlarian menuju Kelasnya. Buku bahasa inggrisnya tertinggal Di dalam loker mejanya.

Setelah sampai dikelasnya, Baekhyun mengambil bukunya. setelah mengambil bukunya, bukannya langsung kembali menuju arah pulang, tapi ia berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi. Selama ia membasuh mukanya, bayangan Chanyeol yang mencium Nana terulang kembali di fikirannya. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Ani_.. _ani_.. aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi " ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun tiba tiba saja seseorang keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju arah wastafel, tempat Baekhyun berada.

"Chan.. chanyeol? "

Chanyeol hanya diam tak membalas. Ia terlalu muak untuk menatap seseorang yang berada di sampingnya ini.

" _Wae_? Mengapa kau melihat ku seperti itu sampah? "

Kemudian Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sampah, Dihadapan Chanyeol Baekhyun selalu dianggap Sampah. Ia tak pernah memperlakukan Baekhyun selayaknya manusia kepada manusia. Chanyeol terkesan jijik hanya untuk memperlakukan Baekhyun selayaknya.

" _Ani_... aku hanya menatapmu? Apakah tidak boleh "

Chanyeol yang sedang mencuci tangannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Kau berani menatapku?, ya! Sampah, kau tidak boleh menatapku, apalagi bersentuhan dengan ku. Tapi karna kau sampah, jadi sepantasnya kau di perlakukan seperti ini,-" Chanyeol meraih kerah seragam Baekhyun dan melemparkannya ke pintu bilik kamar mandi.

Baekhyun hanya merintih kesakitan, badannya terasa sakit. Tak tangung tanggung Chanyeol menginjak Jari tangan Baekhyun. Sedangkan sang korban hanya menangis kesakitan.

"Chanyeol _shi_ , aku mohon lepaskan, tanganku sakit " lirih Baekhyun. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tanggapan Chanyeol.

"Hey.. kau bilang apa ? Aku tidak mendengarnya" ujar Chanyeol sembari menekan kakinya. Sehingga jari tangan Baekhyun semakin terinjak dan terjepit.

"Aw.. shh... Chan.. aku mohon, lepaskan Kaki mu, ini sangat menyakitkan.. " lirih Baekhyun

Chanyeol berjongkok dan kemudian menarik rambut Baekhyun. "tolong ucapkan sekali lagi, aku tidak mendengar mu "

"Hiks... chanyeol _sshi_ tolong lepaskan tangan dan kaki mu, ini sangat sakit "

"Owh.." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan injakannya. "Hmm.. sepertinya menghukum mu lebih baik "

kemudian Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi, tak lupa ia tendang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aw.. " rintih Baekhyun

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengunci pintunya dari tercekat, kemudian ia bangkit dan menggedor gedorkan pintu sembari mencoba membuka pintu itu. Namun apa daya, tubuh kecilnya tidak mampu membuka pintu itu.

Dor..dor.. dor..

"Chanyeol _sshi_ , aku mohon, buka pintu ini.. chan.. aku mohon " lirih Baekhyun. Jari tangannya sakit dan begitu pun badannya.

"Ini hukuman untukmu, kau sampah, dan sepatutnya kau di perlakukan seperti ini " ujar Chanyeol dari luar sana.

"Chan.. aku mohon.. bukalah pintunya. Hiks... "

Tangis Baekhyun kemudian pecah begitu saja. Apa sebesar itu kah rasa benci Chanyeol padanya. Mengapa ia memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, sampai Jumpa Byun Baekhyun.. " ujar Chanyeol.

Sedangkan seseorang yang tengah berada didalam ruangan itu, hanya menangis tersedu sedu. Chanyeol memang membencinya. Chanyeol sangat membencinya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. "

..

..

..

Dilain tempat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah menunggu di depan Gerbang. Menunggu jemputannya masing masing.

"Lu.. aku duluan, ibuku sudah menjemputku. Annyeong " ujar Kyungsoo

"Ne.. hati hatilah"

Setelah Kyungsoo pulang bersama ibunya, tinggalah Luhan seorang diri. Membosankan, jika seperti ini lebih baik ia menaiki bis saja jika harus menunggu lama.

"Luhannie... " seseorang memanggil Luhan. Ketika menoleh ia mendapati Joongki tengah berlari kearahnya. Mengapa selalu Joongki. Ia bosan, Joongki selalu ada di hadapannya.

"Kau pulang sendiri? " tanya Joongki

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Apakah kau mau Pulang bersama ku? "

Tidak ada pilihan lagi, lebih baik ia pulang bersama Joongki. Daripada ia harus kena marah Pamannya.

"Baiklah.. aku pulang bersamamu"

" _jinja_? Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambil mobilku "

"Hmm.. "

..

..

..

Sedangkan Sehun kesal karena saat ini jalanan Macet. Terlebih handphonenya yang Mati. Pasti ia membuat keponakannya marah lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Baru semalam ia meminta maaf kepada Luhan, dan sekarang ia harus meminta maaf lagi? Sehun pusing memikirkannya.

"sersan Lee ... apakah masih lama? "

"Ne Jenderal, macet saat ini sangat parah"

Sehun hanya berdecak sebagai balasannya. " _Aigoo, apakah hidup sehun selalu salah jika berhubungan dengan luhan ?"_ Ujar sehun dalam hatinya.

..

..

..

..

Luhan sudah berada di dalam mobil Joongki. Hanya keheningan yang melanda kedua orang tersebut. Joongki mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Lu.. apakah kau Sudah mempunyai mantan? " tanya Joongki

" _Ani_.. aku dilarang oleh Appa ku untuk berpacaran " jawab Luhan seadanya

"Jadi kau belum pernah berpacaran? "

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu "

"Tapi, apakah kau pernah menyukai seseorang? "

" _Ani_.. aku tidak menyukai siapapun."

"Jika kau menyukaiku bagaimana? " goda Joongki

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau namja yang menyebalkan, sama seperti Pamanku " delik Luhan pada Joongki.

Joongki hanya tersenyum sebagai alasannya, tapi ngomong ngomong tentang Sehun, apakah Pamannya itu tahu jika ia sudah pulang dengan Joongki? Tapi ia tidak peduli, toh di rumah pasti Pamannya akan meminta penjelasannya.

..

..

..

Sekarang terlihat namja yang berpakaian khas militer tengah berlarian menuju arah Gerbang. Namun tidak ada siapa siapa disini. Sial, ia terlambat. Luhannya pasti marah padanya. Shit, Sehun membencinya.

"Sersan Lee, tolonglah antarkan Aku sampai rumah, mungkin ia sudah duluan "

"Ne jenderal "

..

..

"Baiklah, _gomawo_ Sudah mengantarku pulang " ujar Luhan

" _Ne_... lain kali aku akan menjemputmu "

"Eh, jangan kau berani untuk menjemput ku, karena Pamanku bisa mengarahkan pistolnya kearah kepalamu. "

"Aku tidak takut dengan Paman mu. "

" _Jinja_? Wah Joongki daebak. Lulu salut pada Joongki " ujar Luhan sembari mengacungkan Jempolnya kehadapan Wajah tampan Joongki.

"dasar anak kecil "

"Hehehehehe"

"baiklah, sekarang kau masuklah. Ini sudah hampir malam"

"Siap Kapten !" teriak Luhan tak lupa ia memberi hormat Pada Joongki. Sungguh Luhan sangat imut jika sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sifatnya yang asli. Setelah memberi hormat pada Joongki ia memasuki Mansion Pamannya.

Setelah Luhan memasuki Mansion, Baru saja Joongki akan menjalankan Mobilnya. Namun ia urungkan karena ada sebuah mobil di hadapannya.

Kemudian keluarlah sosok itu, Oh Sehun. Ia berjalan ke arah Mobilnya. Ia hanya menyeringai licik ia tahu Sehun pasti akan menghajarnya. Namun dugaannya ternyata salah

"Kau... "

" _ne_ , aku Joongki. Waeyo? "

"Mengapa kau ada di depan Mansion ku? "

"aku habis mengantar pacarku? _Wae_? Ada masalahkah? "

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Maksud Joongki keponakannya adalah Pacarnya. What the hell, ia semakin mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat pakaian Joongki. Itu adalah seragam sekolah Keponakannya, Luhan. Jadi Joongki bersekolah di Sekolah Luhan? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Namja dihadapannya ini.

"Sekarang kau pergilah dari _mansionku_ ! " perintah Sehun dengan Dinginnya.

Joongki menampilkan senyuman mengejek kepada Sehun, sebelum ia menjalankan Mobilnya.

"Baiklah, Annyeong Jenderal Oh "

Lalu Joongki pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Setelah Joongki pergi dari hadapannya, Sehun memasuki Mansionnya.

Cklek...

"Paman! Kau sudah pulang ? " teriak Luhan dari arah tangga. Ia berlarian menuruni tangga dan kemudian langsung memeluk Pamannya.

" _Mianhae_ Paman, Lulu meninggalkan Paman, Paman lama sehingga Lulu memutuskan untuk pulang dengan orang lain saja " ujar Luhan

"seharusnya Paman yang meminta maaf kepada Lulu karena paman telat menjemput Lulu "

Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukan itu, " _ani_ , Lulu tahu Paman sangat sibuk jadi Lulu maklumi itu"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekarang Paman mandilah, Lulu sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu "

" _Aigoo_.. Keponakan ku ternyata sangat perhatian, baiklah paman akan pergi mandi terlebih dahulu "

Tapi, tiba tiba saja Luhan menarik Sehun dan langsung memeluknya. Ia sedikit berjinjit demi menyamakan wajahnya dengan Leher Sehun.

"Paman, walaupun kau belum mandi, entah mengapa kau selalu wangi dan itu selalu memabukkan Lulu"

Luhan mencium berkali kali area Jakun Sehun, tak lupa ia menggigit gigit kecil Jakun Sehun karena saking gemasnya.

Chu, chu, chu,chu

"Ya! Hentikan, itu sangat geli " ujar Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sangat senang jika Sehun Menciumnya tapi karena ia merasa tubuhnya lengket dan kotor jadi ia tidak mau Luhan sakit karena mencium kuman pada Area Jakunnya itu.

"Arra... kalau begitu, cepat mandilah "

"Baiklah princess.." setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun kabur berlarian menuju Kamar mandi.

"Ya!"

...

...

...

...

...

-oOo-

...

...

...

Dilain tempat tepatnya di rungan kamar mandi, seorang namja yang dikurung dalam ruangan itu hanya menangis sembari memeluk lututnya. Ia ketakutan, tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Petugas sekolah pun tidak menolongnya, mungkin karena sudah di perintah Chanyeol untuk tidak membantu Baekhyun.

Gelap, tidak ada penerangan diruangan ini. Ia sangat ketakutan, sangat. Ditambah hawa dikamar mandi yang sangat Dingin, membuat Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan.

"Hiks... tolong aku " isak Baekhyun

"Aku mohon... tolonglah aku"

Hening, tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Apakah ini hukuman nya jika ia berani jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. mengapa nasibnya seperti ini. Apa salah Baekhyun sehingga ia harus di kunci di dalam kamar mandi.

Tubuh dan tangannya masih sakit, jari jarinya pun masih terasa perih. di jari kanannya terdapat Luka memar yang sangat Nampak. Ya, itu adalah memar yang di peroleh ketika Chanyeol menginjaknya.

"Chan.. aku mohon, ampuni aku .. hiks.."

Perutnya sangat lapar, semenjak tadi siang ia tidak makan. Handphonenya mati. Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. eomma... tolong aku "

Wajah Baekhyun saat ini sudah Pucat. tubuhnya bergemetar karena ia tidak kuat dengan dingin.

"Chan... aku mohon ampuni ak,-

Bruk...

Baekhyun jatuh pingsan. semua permukaan kulitnya sudah dingin. Semoga, Seseorang dapat menolong Baekhyun

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

 **Hay semua, bertemu lagi dengan aing :v gimana? Gak ngefeel y? haduh... nulis ff Susah ternyata. karena mau memasuki Bulan Puasa jadi aku putuskan untuk MENGHIATUSKAN cerita ini. Beribu maaf karena puasa bulan suci, masa aku harus ngepost cerita Nganu (?) cerita ini dihiatuskan sampai lebaran, tapi aing bikin cerita lain kok^^, Rate T ya? Wakakakka, Castnya masih Hunhan.**

 **See you guys~**

 **Pe lope ama yg riview~ #eaaa , beribu maaf apabila terdapat typo(s) yang meraja Rela. Mohon untuk Reviewnya ya?**

 **Review Juseyeo~**

 **Hyunhoonhan**


End file.
